


Scordatura

by ast2136



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ast2136/pseuds/ast2136
Summary: 他與前役軍人一同旅行、以及閒聊。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※三好存活IF  
> ※從頭到尾都在瞎扯  
> ※毫無考據  
> ※千萬不要認真  
> ※都是對話

一股不知從何而來的煩悶在睜開眼的霎那湧上心頭。  
車窗外的景色是陌生的，當然，他已經很久沒路過熟悉的風景了。建築物與田地的分布方式，路面的彎曲幅度，磚頭的花紋，行人身上的衣服是什麼顏色，牲畜的種類與數量，若不把這些情報適當捨去，記憶很快就會被這些不曾重複的景色霸佔一大塊，散得到處都是。當他不停地意識到眼前的土地是陌生的，刻在本能的焦躁感便會驅使他去試圖掌握更多訊息，即便在不斷前進的路途當中，這些精心整理過的情報比曾經裹著麵包的包裝紙更加無用。  
從未見過的普通景色不間斷地朝後方流去，他嘗試把這些風景塞進文字的框架當中──樹、草、房子、石頭，等等之類的，在腦內列成了一大份清單，在這麼做之後，那些陌生的、嶄新風景就全變得似曾相識了，真是不可思議。若要讓一件事物變得不新奇，最有效率的做法就是從記憶裡找幾張以前用過的標籤，然後蠻橫地貼上去。  
如此一來，它就會自動被歸納到那些已經歸納好的地方。  
「怎麼了？」  
他的旅伴開口搭話。對，他當然有旅伴了，畢竟風景不會自動向後流動，只有載著人類的輪子會咕咚咕咚地不停往前滾，在他陷入淺眠時，輪子依舊在旅伴的操控下馬不停蹄、或著該說車不停輪地滾動。  
「什麼怎麼了。」  
「你心情不大好的樣子。」  
「……還行。」  
竟被旅伴看出煩悶的情緒，比起那些不知從何而來的煩悶本身還要更令他感到不高興。  
「難道做了奇怪的夢？」  
「為什麼你會這麼想？」  
「畢竟什麼都還沒發生啊。」  
「不，發生過不少了吧。」  
難道那個「還沒發生」是從他睜開眼睛那刻開始算起的？  
「我說啊、佐久間先生。」  
這聲稱呼多餘得彷彿他正蓄意將旅伴的名字壓進登場角色只有兩個人的空間當中。他不是為了讓旅伴知道自己在叫他而這麼做──他還能跟誰說話？這只是為了更強烈引起旅伴注意力的必要措施，「我認為有必要釐清一下。」  
「釐清？」  
「像是我為什麼活著、」  
「嗯？你不能活著嗎？」  
「或是我們為什麼在這裡、我們在做些什麼之類的。」  
「我比較驚訝你竟然會不知道這些事……」  
「哪可能。」到底活得多漫不經心的人才能無法回答這些問題？至少他絕不是渾渾噩噩至此的人。  
「那不就行了。」路面慢慢地往右彎曲，他們似乎正在爬上一個小山丘，「問為什麼活著，不就像在問怎麼不是死的一樣嗎。」  
「語感上而言確實如此。」更偏激點的話，解讀成「你應該去死」都是可以的。不過話又說回來，他何時擁有必須解釋這些的義務了？  
「哎、要是被問了這種問題，到底得從哪裡開始說起才算是回答啊？」  
「……」他偏著頭思考了一陣。「……人類為什麼有繁衍本能與生殖慾望？」  
哇。他的旅伴吹了聲口哨，「真是壯闊的課題哪。」  
「還是從我父母的戀愛故事開始？」  
「喔喔，我想聽。」  
「那我先稍微設定一下背景，等我五分鐘。」  
「現在才開始想啊？」  
不然該怎麼辦呢？假使真的有人在意這件事在意得不得了，想知道眼前的傢伙截至目前為止的人生是多麼驚滔駭浪，又是如何從這些重重難關中逃出生天──如果有傢伙就是非得追著當事人討要說法，追根究柢地探究前因後果，該如何是好？  
「會有這種煩人的傢伙麼。」  
「有吧，搞不好出乎意料地多。」那些總是在意他人人生合理性的傢伙。  
「遇到這種人的話，你打算怎麼回答？」  
「『關你屁事』。」  
「說得真好。」旅伴拍著方向盤哈哈大笑，真希望這人能夠專心開車。  
想知悉的情報就該不著痕跡地詢問，最好是讓對方認為自己是自願說出來。相反地、想給予任何情報也該裝模作樣地引導，讓對方以為是自己從零碎線索中推理出來的。做為敘述者，他是該偷偷摸摸地把一些類似前情提要的內容塞進敘述當中，但早已來不及了。現在開始宣稱自己要不著痕跡、偷偷摸摸地進行某件事，和在廣場正中央吶喊著準備裸奔在本質上並無二致。  
「……唉。」  
真失敗。他也說不出是哪裡失敗了。總之就是失敗。  
「心情還是不好？」  
「對。」  
「不然你睡回去好了。咱們重頭來一遍。」  
「能這樣嗎？」  
「反正什麼都還沒發生啊。」  
「原來如此，有道理。」

 

→


	2. Ch1-again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 於是乎，再來一次

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※真的都是廢話

一股不知從何而來的煩悶在睜開眼的霎那湧上心頭。  
車窗外流動的景色依舊千篇一律，有時他認為這些鄉村景色就和軍人沒什麼兩樣，就算靠近細瞧能察覺每個人的五官體態皆有不同，一眼望去時卻都和工廠流水線上的產品相去無幾，無論外觀、印象、儀態都是如此神似。  
他放任這些景色流過腦袋，在建築物離開視野後立即將那些形狀從記憶裡驅逐，刻意遺忘比自然記憶還要更花費力氣，對習慣記住一切的他而言更是如此。  
揮之不去的焦躁感如同長春藤的枯枝鬆鬆散散的繞在肺部右側，難以去除又毫無生機，在肺葉收縮間斷斷續續地發出乾澀的崩落聲響。  
他似乎又稍微睡了一小會兒，距離上次開口大略過了半小時左右，在那之前他們說了什麼來著？十字軍東征的……那似乎是昨天的話題了。  
──但至少比剛才好上不少。  
「……才沒有，閉嘴啦。」他焦慮地闔上眼又張開，殊不知這正是情緒煩悶的最佳體現。  
佐久間笑得彷彿第一次上桌打撲克時那般有底氣，然不同於他如災難的賭技與耿直，現在的佐久間對於將他惹惱與惹怒中的區間帶可清楚了，總能得心應手地在適當的位置戳上好幾下。  
「沒有？難道做奇怪的夢了？」  
「對。」  
「說來聽聽啊。」他的旅伴從不質疑他是否能記下夢境的內容，因為他理所當然地記得。當然也不考慮是否直接詢問夢境內容是否會冒犯當事人，如果他不打算說，一開始就不會提起這件事。  
「……一開始，我在東歐的某個小國家搭計程車。」  
「東歐？」  
「因為任務。」  
「原來如此。」  
「我是初次到訪這個國家，正要搭車前往某個商業較為發達的城市，但計程車卻不知不覺越開越遠，開上一條偏僻得不行的泥土路上，我覺得不大對勁，問司機是否開錯路了，於是司機把車停在一旁，拿了把槍指著我。」  
「搶劫？」  
「司機說：『朝倉先生，我們現在懷疑你是間諜，請你跟我們走一趟』。」  
「他猜對了。」  
「我可什麼都還沒做，應該不算吧。」和只要擁有繪畫技能就能稱為畫家不同，間諜得從是情報活動才能成為間諜，否則只是普通的路人。  
「為什麼是朝倉？你有用過這個名字嗎？」  
「沒有。我甚至不認識任何姓朝倉的人。」  
然而他卻知道世界上必定有一小群人擁有這個姓氏，使用起來再合理不過，真是不可思議，「再說，我是第一次到這個國家，入境不到一個小時，為什麼就被懷疑了──會這麼想很正常吧。況且那不是警察，只是個計程車司機，誰會乖乖被逮捕。我這麼提出抗議後，司機說他不是司機，是偽裝成司機的警方人士。」  
「現在當警察真辛苦。」  
「都被槍指著了，我也只能乖乖讓他給我上銬，然而他在給我上銬時偷偷在我耳邊說沒事，他是我這邊的人，結城中佐已經和他打過招呼，後面有人在跟蹤我們，所以非得演一齣戲給他們看不可，讓我好好配合。」  
「一切又是中佐計畫好的嗎？」  
「為什麼說又？」  
「我老覺得事情都是這樣發展的。」可能在佐久間沒聽說過的地方，事情也是如此發展的。他不知道，但就是會如此認為。  
「……總之，他給我上好銬後，正打算重新發動車子，可能打算帶我去某個據點之類的，就在這時，突然有輛車開到前方，強迫我們停下。一大堆武裝人員跳出來，把我們叫下車後分別帶開，他們逮住那個司機，另外一個人則解開我的手銬說，『你就是結城的部下？你差點就要上他們的當了，他才不是什麼警察』。」  
「我有時候會想，該不會全世界的人都認識結城中佐吧？其實他是警政軍界的大明星？」  
「誰知道。但無論如何，中佐應該不可能跟兩邊的人都打過招呼，換而言之，其中有一方拿這個名號來誆騙我，或著兩方都是。」  
「不愧是間諜，想得真多。」  
「我和司機被帶上另外一輛車。那個司機一上車後就露出詭異的微笑，告訴坐在駕駛座，穿著軍裝的傢伙說，『嘿，辛苦你了，這傢伙是我們的同伴，帶他到總部去吧』。」  
「那個司機和這個司機是一夥的？」  
「不，他又轉頭過來對我說，事情是這樣的，最近革命黨和警方的衝突越演越烈，兩方人馬都想透過我來拉攏結城中佐的支持，首先最重要的自然是掌握我的人身自由」  
「……東歐小國的革命為什麼需要拉攏一名日本軍人？」  
「不要在意那種小事。」結城中佐估計跟全世界的戰爭都有點關聯、只是多或少的差別，「『那個司機』是革命黨員，奉領袖的命令潛入警方，潛入兩年之後又收到警方的命令而在革命組織中臥底。」  
「想必這個人長得很沒特色。」  
「今天他受革命組織的命令，必須偽裝成假扮為計程車司機的警察將我逮捕後偷偷帶回組織的總部。至於『這個司機』同樣也是革命組織的成員，和他幾乎同時進入警方組織，且一直擔任司機一職。今天他倆聯手打算把我從警方的眼皮子底下送走。」  
「很有一套嘛。」佐久間聽得津津有味。  
「就在此時，又有兩輛車攔住了我們的去路，更多的武裝分子跳出來，把我們叫下車，『那個司機』的手銬被解開，改逮捕了『這個司機』。因為『那個司機』的間諜身分早就曝光，他被警方策反，想要趁著這次機會出賣『這個司機』及其他同伴來換取警方的信任。『這個司機』為了這次行動，號召了許多平時潛在警方的同伴，方才自稱警察的人其實全部都是革命黨的臥底。」  
「臥進來的人太多了吧，臥底有這麼容易嗎？」  
「所以這次警方打算在這次行動中把這些臥底全部一網打盡，把那些人統統逮捕了之後，我被送往警方的指揮部。才剛在偵訊室裡坐下，『那個司機』又走了進來，他說沒事，你不會受到任何殘酷的拷問，我等等就會偷偷把你送去總部的。」  
「他不是被策反了嗎？」  
「不，他是革命分子。他說不必擔心那些被逮捕的弟兄，因為負責逮捕的人也他們的人，他們等會兒就會被放走，跟我一起到革命總部。」  
「噢……」  
「於是我又被送上一輛車，開車的人正是『這個司機』。我問他接下來要去革命總部嗎？他說不，接下來要去真正的警方指揮中心。其實我剛剛待的地方只是假的指揮中心而已，那是給革命分子假裝自己是警察時使用、是革命分子自己設立的。話是這麼說，其實是因警方臥底蓄意暗示設立的，一切都在警方的計劃之下，而『這個司機』才是真正被警方策反的人。他說革命分子以為他們策反了一些指揮中心的人，然而只有革命分子才會被指派到假的指揮中心，只是裡面安插了一些真正警方的人，作為監視的間諜。」  
「我頭開始痛了……」  
「到了指揮總部後，『那個司機』竟然站在門口等著我，我說怎麼回事？這裡不是指揮中心嗎？他說不，這裡正是革命總部。『這個司機』自以為被警方策反，其實受到了臥底進警方的革命成員所操控。」  
「我覺得那個司機才是禍亂的根源來著。」  
「我說所以我接下來要去見你們的革命領袖嗎？他說不，你接下來要去見一個警方高層人員。」  
「警方高層人員為什麼要在革命總部？他是臥底嗎？」  
「是。」  
「臥誰的底？」  
「誰知道。這裡每個人都是警方也是革命軍，每個人都各自潛入了兩個陣營，根本不知道誰是誰，要分辨他們是哪個陣營，首先要知道他們是屬於哪個陣營，滲透了哪個陣營，又有哪個陣營的傢伙滲透了這些傢伙……」  
「所以到頭來，『那個司機』到底是革命成員還是警察？」  
「直接問這種問題當然不能直接問。」那有損一個間諜的專業素養。他只能從旁推敲，打探這傢伙的真實身分、是不是同伴以及能不能信任，「問了只會被當成蠢貨而已。」  
「看來你一展長才的好機會到來了。」  
「並沒有。我只覺得頭疼得要命，真想念大東亞文化協會的硬板床。」  
「嗯。那個睡慣了也挺舒服的。」  
「最後我和『那個司機』走進大廳，大廳正前方掛著一塊嶄新的牌子，尺寸很巨大，還擦得閃閃發亮。」  
「這是在跟哪裡的哪塊破爛招牌進行比較嗎？」  
「您想多了。」  
「牌子上面寫了什麼？」  
「寫著『歡迎光臨革命軍總部暨警察指揮中心』。然後我就醒了。」  
他大大地吐了口氣，從堆積在腳邊的雜物中翻出鐵製的隨身水壺。裡頭大約還有半壺水，他小心地喝了兩口。  
「後座還有一壺。」  
「哦。」  
於是他又喝了兩口，在淺眠後大量地說話格外令人口乾舌燥，「如何？有什麼感想？」  
「我好像沒完全聽懂。這些人真的有在好好做事嗎？」這不是除了沉迷於互相欺騙之外一事無成麼，「話又說回來，這樣兩方的情報不就都門戶大開了。」  
「畢竟總部是同棟建築嘛。」  
一本正經地玩情報戰，情報本身卻毫無價值。在一場盛大的百人舞會當中若有摻入了五個間諜，他會很樂意一一搜出並與之過招，但一百個參加者全是間諜就敬謝不敏，如果彼此知道身分更不用提，他會只想回家睡覺：  
「這個夢到底什麼含意，該不會我有什麼不能言說的潛在慾望吧？」  
「什麼潛在慾望？」  
「性需求之類的。」  
「……真的假的？」  
「假的。我討厭佛洛伊德。」  
這個夢或許只是提醒他截至目前那些驚險、刺激、宛如走鋼索一般的間諜故事若條列起來，或許只比這個煩人的夢境不荒謬無趣一些，「八成在告訴我人生就是一團垃圾。」  
人生本來就是一團垃圾。佐久間聳聳肩，車子開上山丘，視野一下寬闊起來，依舊是熟悉得彷彿免洗的鄉村風景。  
「搞不好那群人也分不清楚自己其實是哪邊的人，在為誰做事，做的事最後變成了誰的功勞。」  
誰都一樣。他喃喃自語。  
費盡心思得使自己疲憊至極，遍體鱗傷，也不知道最後究竟造就了什麼，圖利了誰，抑或其實什麼也沒能作成，只徒然地留下一道道巨大的傷口。  
車停下了，就在即將要爬下山坡的前一刻精確地煞住了車，只有車頭似乎若有似無地微微向前傾斜。前方沒有任何武裝分子，僅有向前延伸的小徑，一路綿延至前方的聚落。  
「怎麼？」他不大高興，現下的他對無故停車產生不了任何好感。  
「沒事，休息一下。」  
「不是快到鎮上了，還是說要換手？」  
「倒是不用。」  
神經病。他把水壺塞到佐久間手上。  
「你還要嗎？」佐久間問，鐵製的水壺裡大略還剩下三分之一。  
「要。」  
「後面還有一壺，滿的。」  
「懶。」  
還回來的鐵壺裡壓根沒剩多少水，搖起來響得很。真是個毫不客氣的傢伙。  
「好啦，走了。」  
「結果你也沒打算下車，到底停下來做什麼？」  
「沒有啊。」  
引擎開始轟隆作響，聽來一切運轉正常。  
「只是覺得這裡風景不錯。」  
「……」  
普普通通吧。  
三好將剩下的水一口氣盡數喝光，一滴不剩。

 

【TBC？】


	3. Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們在鄉野小路間，巧遇一名在路邊哭泣的女孩。

你有數過自己殺了幾個人嗎？

「不要隨便問這種問題。」退役軍人聽到時苦笑著聳了肩，「一談起這個問題就開始吐的人可是大有人在。」  
「要吐嗎？我現在就停車。」  
「不──」  
前間諜一向不缺乏行動力，他絲毫不考慮慣性影響性等細節問題，僅以在最短時間內將車子停下為訴求地急速煞車，彷彿對後車輪發出的悲鳴恍若未聞，中途他的旅伴連一句拒絕的台詞都沒說全。  
「需要我迴避一下嗎？」  
「我才沒有要吐。」  
佐久間對著那副「請」的姿態大翻白眼，「對這輛車好點，沒了它我們就得走路了。」  
「我這不是阻止佐久間先生吐在它身上了麼。」  
「就說了我沒有要吐。」  
「要是到下個村子前都得跟胃酸的味道共處我寧願下來走路。相信芬尼根也是這麼認為的。」  
「誰？」  
難道是車的名字？  
「《芬尼根守靈夜》的主角。這部作品號稱史上最浪費人生的小說，我在拜讀這位作者的前作之後本來對這本書充滿興致，看完之後只對我為了閱讀這本書而逝去的光陰充滿悔恨，便決定用這充滿紀念意義的名字給車命名了。」  
「你其實看這輛車不順眼吧？」  
「您多慮了。」  
三好否認得輕描淡寫，和方才煞車之勢截然相反的緩慢姿態再次啟動引擎。連道路都稱不上的踏痕充滿泥濘，輪子在一片黏稠中怠速轉動的感覺令人不快，好不容易在那陣急煞甩去的泥水想必又裹滿了整個輪胎。  
「……剛才的問題，老實說我也不大清楚。」  
「怎麼說？」  
「一百個人同時拿著槍跟對面的一百個人對射，哪會知道人是被哪顆子彈打到才倒下的？」  
「換而言之，活下來的人可以認為自己一個人都沒殺，也可以認為自己是殺了數百人的殺人魔咯。」  
如果那個人想的話吧。佐久間不置可否，如何給自己找藉口終究是個人的事，和他無關。  
「佐久間先生也可以這麼做…..哎，就像塞進毒氣箱的貓一樣。」  
箱子外的人無從得知裡頭的貓是生是死，饒是參了戰的退役軍人也不妨認為自己從未殺過人，多少能讓自己釋懷一些。  
然而、  
「那不可能。」  
佐久間說，貓是死透的。  
「……」  
瞥了眼像是突然對窗外的鄉村風景產生濃厚興趣的佐久間，他清楚自己不該往下問。  
談起這個問題便會開始吐的人大有人在。  
三好沉默地掌著方向盤，雖說他早就不做間諜，終究是沒殺過人的。屍體一向會成為世人的焦點，進而帶來麻煩──然而在戰後千瘡百孔的世界裡，無論在哪裡陳列屍體皆不足為奇。例如眼前那個蹲在路邊哭泣的小女孩，指不定到了明早就沒了氣息。  
即便只是匆匆一眼也能瞧出那名女孩的手臂是何等瘦弱，裙子上大片暈染的泥漬，看上去已在雨中徬徨了整整一天。  
三好長長地嘆息，終究還是踩下煞車。車子花了一段不短的距離才完全止住，就這麼大剌剌的停在路中央。他們不約而同地抬手猜了兩把拳。三戰兩勝制，毫無懸念地直落二。  
加油喲，衝著開門下車的軍人揮手送別，一臉沒心沒肺。

/

然而、  
「──你笑得真噁心。」  
他皺著眉抱怨。女孩像是親人的寵物般臥在他的膝上小睡，又細又捲的髮絲上和裙子同樣遍布著乾到一半的泥點。在心底的輕微潔癖症與強迫症進行過一場短暫卻劇烈的拔河競賽後，三好才選擇伸手將她垂落的髮絲撥弄整齊。  
「抱歉抱歉，只是覺得畫面滿溫馨的。」  
後照鏡只映出了佐久間微微瞇起的眼，但他能輕易藉此想像出那張令人火大的笑。我想開車，三好喃喃自語。  
和給小女孩當枕頭相比，監視線人的任務還輕鬆得多。  
「我也沒想到她會一看到我就開始大哭，我的臉有兇惡成這副德性嗎？」  
「照理來說你的臉應該是會受到小孩歡迎的類型……」而三好老會被幼童莫名其妙地排斥，正好他自己也不喜歡小孩子。  
怎料那名女孩在佐久間蹲下後哭聲大了三倍不止，其撕心裂肺之程度連待在車上的三好都聽得一清二楚，他只得在佐久間拚了命的求救手勢示意下也跟著下車。  
女孩在看見三好瞬間就止住了眼淚，甚至死命地黏著他不放，最後抱著他的腿逕自沉入夢鄉──現在想想，從他抱起女孩回到車上的那一刻開始，佐久間就頂著那張可疑的笑了。  
「其實我本來以為你不會停車。」  
「我才沒有缺乏人性到這種程度……雖然確實不大想管她。」  
「看我要吐的時候車煞得就挺急。」  
「那是當然。」這是攸關他是否會被臭味波及的大事。三好攤開手邊的地圖，說是地圖，只是在上個落腳點問過幾個人後簡陋畫下的示意圖罷了：「接下來請左轉。」  
「好。」  
似乎駛入了較多人路經的區域，地面一下變得平緩許多。  
「不過話又說回來，剛剛那個男人到底怎麼回事？」  
「誰知道。」  
三好的嫌惡地皺眉，「八成是看東方人不爽。」他可是費了番力氣才從睡得迷糊的女孩口中問到了她家的地址，結果那個農夫打扮的老傢伙的態度和他的氣質一樣糟糕透頂。  
那副冷淡而汙濁的眼神彷彿正注視著路邊的屍體。  
「會不會是聽不懂你在說什麼？」  
「我換了五個周邊國家的官方語言。再說，地址總該要聽得懂吧。」他確定自己完美覆述了女孩家的地址，包含她說話的腔調與重音等細節──雖說為了模仿她的說話方式導致聲線變得較為尖細，他知道佐久間因此差點又笑出來。  
「這裡是鄉下嘛。不然你就當他重聽好啦。」  
「他最好是。」三好看上去依舊不大高興，在語言方面遇見障礙實在有負他以往受過的訓練。  
前方的村子和他想像中的一樣破爛，散發著硝煙餘燼的氣息。被戰火波及過的村莊都是這副模樣，看起來蒼老又脆弱。  
即使將路牌上的灰塵擦拭了也看不清上頭的標示，遑論那些處處破損的建築連門牌也找不著，他只得將女孩搖起來讓她指路。女孩細幼的胳膊緊張地攬著他的肩，「就在前面。」連指路的聲音都是怯生生的。  
女孩指尖前方的磚屋與整個村莊同樣滿身瘡痍，處處可見建材毀損的痕跡與裂縫，門板幾乎在佐久間輕輕叩門的下一秒便迅速地被撞開，裏頭飛出一張老婦人充滿擔憂的憔悴面龐。  
祖母──或是飽受生活折磨的母親，與女孩相擁而泣。

不知道該如何感謝你們才好。老婦人的英文相當生硬，還帶著某種濃厚且難以理解的腔調。佐久間聽不出這是哪個地區的方言，連婦人的說話內容都得在腦中消化一陣才能理解。  
「正好順路，不用客氣。」他感覺自己正在死命壓榨本就薄弱的語言才能，「她是獨生女嗎？」  
「是的，就我們三個一起生活……本來還有個大兒子，但他已經過世了。」  
「我很遺憾。」  
這個家的男主人安靜地點了頭。他的臉頰比正常的健康男性還要瘦削一些，眼窩不大正常地凹陷，佐久間發覺他左臂以下的袖口空無一物。  
「……」  
他默默地轉開目光。大兒子為何過世，男主人為何拖著一條空蕩蕩的袖，那是問都不必問的。  
「你們在旅行嗎？」  
「呃…..是的。」  
「真了不起。」  
他不大理解這句了不起是究竟是什麼意思，抑或是他壓根沒聽懂婦人的用詞，不如待會兒回房去問問三好吧，儘管佐久間認為自己無法完整還原出那個單字的讀音，問上半天最後只會落得被三好一頓嘲。  
他不經意地沿著樓梯朝上望，正巧與一雙縮在暗處的眼撞個正著。  
簡直像是日本民俗傳說中的座敷童，佐久間不禁想著。女孩似乎換了一身衣服，頭髮和臉也用水稍稍打理過了，此刻正坐在樓梯勉強能看見他的位置，努力瞪著他不放。  
「啊、」  
杯子自桌緣翻倒而下，那是他轉身時動作太大導致的結果，裏頭的水潑了一地，灑得到處都是。非常抱歉，他高聲道歉，蹲下身子打算去擦。  
「水而已，放著讓它乾就行了。」男主人說。即便開了口，他的眼珠也絲毫未動，令佐久間想起稍早遇上的老農夫。  
也許在這個村莊苟延殘喘的人們，都有雙相似的眼睛。  
「另外一位先生還好嗎？」婦人將一小塊派放在他的面前，薄薄的派皮，裏頭塞滿了馬鈴薯。  
「睡著了。他身體底子不好，所以睡得比較早……」  
哎，曾幾何時自己也能老神在在地扯謊了。佐久間按著自心底湧上的怪異感，一邊佯裝無事地給他那位能半夜在冷水裡來回游上十圈後再多熬兩天夜的旅伴貼上「虛弱」的標籤。  
「沒事吧？」  
「沒問題的。謝謝你們願意讓我們借宿一晚。」  
「我們只能這樣報答兩位，畢竟這個家什麼都沒有……村子也好幾年沒外地人經過了。」然後婦人又給他端了一杯水。水似乎是剛煮滾，燙得很，「對不起，沒什麼能招待的。」  
「沒這回事。」  
「你不吃嗎？」  
「我想等等拿上去給旅伴，他睡醒總是會肚子餓。」  
「這麼客氣。」婦人笑著說，「我再給你一塊吧。」

三好在聽見樓下傳來佐久間大聲的道歉時睜開雙眼。他莫名想起佐久間剛調職的前兩個月，會動不動就立正站直行軍禮，答話與斥責人時嗓門大得令人頭疼，還為此付了不少薪水當罰金。  
訓練生們都半開玩笑地說，書庫的藏書至少有一半都是他們慷慨的中尉捐贈而來。  
他放縱自己懷念往日同窗的歡聲笑語五秒，然後迅速地起身。如今佐久間的大嗓門可不是以往改不掉的軍人脾性，那是說給他聽的。  
代表「這戶人家的成員此刻全待在客廳」。  
三好甚至沒點起燈，在一片黑暗的房間開始摸索，先是搜了一遍床墊底下，也仔細端詳了牆壁的每個角落。在床頭有條能勉強看見對面小孩房的細微裂縫，為了謹慎起見，他從隨身行李翻出空水壺，甚至花了點時間調整水壺擺放位置，好把裂縫完整擋起。  
與其說是職業習慣，用職業病來形容會更合適一些。  
不是「確認過會比較好」，而是「不這麼確認就無法安心」。他非得懷疑一切不可，無法控制自己去思考是否黑影就在不遠處潛伏，張牙舞爪地想將他手上所剩不多的一切全吞噬殆盡。  
沒有竊聽器，沒有可疑物品。比較需要注意的門鎖似乎無法完全鎖起，只要在外頭稍微施力去推鎖頭就會輕易彈開。  
他在著手撬開書桌的抽屜鎖時隱約聽見佐久間結結巴巴地扯著什麼自己身體不好之類的漫天大謊。什麼鬼，他憋著笑，手中的鐵絲滑了一下，差點留下一道大刮痕──儘管這個鎖頭早就千瘡百孔，多道刮痕一點也不突兀。  
不到二十秒，鎖頭被輕易地撬開，裡頭收了本集郵冊，興許是男主人以前的嗜好，只是些普通郵票，沒有值錢貨，冊子本身雖然頗具厚度，有一半以上都是空白的。  
另外有塊不大的懷表，常見的品牌，銀製的外殼被擦拭得發亮，指針卻一動也不動。他突然有種把錶拆開來修理的衝動，修理鐘錶比修理槍枝還要麻煩上一些。  
就這些了。三好又躺回床上。  
他打從一開始就不認為房內會有任何足以引起他警戒的東西。  
樓下不再交談聲，以那人破爛的外文程度而言已經是值得自豪的成果，他數著男人的步子，三十四步，包含十九階台階。  
叩、  
叩叩。  
「我進去囉。」  
是佐久間。  
「我覺得快死了，下次能別這麼虐待我麼。」  
「東西好吃嗎？」三好打趣地問道。  
「我沒吃，你要吃嗎？」  
「是什麼？」  
「石榴子。」  
「我可不打算和冥王結婚。」  
三好以食指敲了敲床板，床板上只鋪著一條單薄的被單，宛如敲打棉花的悶響。  
──房內沒有可疑物品。  
「對了，你覺得那對老夫婦如何？」  
「很普通啊。」  
事實上，佐久間的外文能力差歸差，也沒他自己想像中那麼糟。甚至以日本陸軍的平均標準來看算是優秀，只是記憶力和反應慢了些。「偶爾也別這麼神經質如何？你也很久沒好好睡個覺了。」  
特別是說教起來格外流利。  
「……確實。」  
有時候他會想──在離開D機關之後，這些不過是愚蠢的遊戲。讓旅伴引開全家人注意時搜索客房；明明能使用日文交談，卻硬是要以他們聽得懂的方式說給這戶人家聽。  
「要派嗎？」  
配合這些卻一句也不多問的佐久間實在溫柔得無以復加。  
「好。」  
派上軟綿綿的餡料徹底涼了，看上去有點噁心。

/

於是──  
三好醒了。  
房門被打開時毫無所覺呼呼大睡的人真的存在嗎？即便佐久間的身體幾乎遮去了他的視線──那是自己把將近半張臉埋進佐久間肩窩所致──他也能清楚聽見有人靠近的腳步聲。  
頭頂上傳來佐久間深深的嘆息。  
反正都要動手、怎麼就不讓我們多睡會兒，他叨念著。畢竟他們能伸直雙腳睡覺的機會可少了，大部分時間都是得睡在車上的。  
你來嗎？他問。  
我來。佐久間微微頷首。  
脫落到一半的門鎖稍稍施力就能輕易推開。  
以成年人的平均步伐來計算是五步，這家人的成員稍微矮小一些，可能是六步。  
佐久間將本壓在頰下的手改擱到他的腰上。哎，他們現在的睡姿看起來像什麼來著？三好的唇角悄悄上揚。  
兩步。  
一步。  
「──」  
前役軍人在婦人詫異的眼光中一把抓住了斧頭的握柄。三好記得那把斧頭，在他倆剛踏進門的時候，那把斧頭就放在玄關的牆角。  
「我常在想，你們這些當間諜的直覺還真是神奇。」  
「有時候我倒希望自己失常一下，至少代表我們能好好睡上一覺。」對如今三好而言，獲得良好休息比證明自己的能力還要重要不少。  
「不如我們把這個家的成員全部弄昏或綁起來，睡到明天再走？」  
「神經病。當然現在就走。」  
他們本就沒帶什麼行李，連收拾都不必便可乾脆地離開這裡──雖說也沒地方好去，八成又是找地方停車然後睡在車上。  
真是可惜。  
他們確實需要找地方好好睡一覺，因此即便查覺到了這戶人家的可疑之處，依舊選擇接受婦人的提議留宿。  
事實證明，好預感通常是錯覺，而壞預感總是會以最糟的方式成真。  
老婦人像是遇見什麼珍奇異獸似地握著斧頭愣在當場。驚訝什麼呢，三好嘲弄地想，明明我們才是被襲擊的人哪。他甚至不想多花力氣讓婦人失去意識，哪怕只要用手指壓住頸動脈超過五秒，任何人都會如同垮掉的沙堡一樣倒下。  
這種人他見多了。自以為完美無缺的計畫被輕易戳破的人，最終都會像那樣成為一灘毫無殺傷力的泥。  
而樓下的男主人依舊坐在原位，晃著空蕩蕩的袖口，一動也不動。  
「慢走。」  
那副乾澀嗓子和砂紙緩慢磨過欄杆時發出的噪音相去無幾。  
他的雙眼不再如同那名老農夫般冷漠得彷彿注視著死物，而像是領悟了死期將至的爬蟲類，陰暗且潮濕地目送他們離去。

/

他們在距離村里一段距離的大樹下停車。要是隨意停在哪條路口，指不定到了白天就會被人群圍觀，他們可不想一覺醒來就面對大量的村民。  
「你覺得他們殺了幾個人？」  
「和你自己無關就不會吐嗎。」  
「是啊。」  
「……兩個。我猜。」  
集郵冊，以及壞了的懷錶。  
集郵冊裡淨是一些普通不值錢的收藏，懷錶不但是沒沒無聞的雜牌、還壞得徹底，這兩樣物品以市價而言和廢物沒什麼兩樣。  
「他們大概也不願意這麼做吧。」  
否則就不會將那些謹慎地收在抽屜裡，還特意上鎖。  
那戶人家只是一無所有，且毫無退路罷了。而他們身為路過的旅人，也沒有任何施捨同情的餘裕。  
「對了，你手上拿的是什麼？」  
「石榴子。」他們走得匆忙，睡前也只是隨便拿手上的舊報紙隨便包著放進手提袋，讓人以為他們有吃下而已，「這個比喻真不錯，我當時差點笑出來。」  
「評個分唄。」  
「唔──六十五。」  
「不怎麼樣嘛。」  
「以佐久間先生的水準而言算高了。你隨便扯什麼我身體不好之類的時候也挺好笑的。」  
你這不是笑點挺低麼。佐久間嘆口氣，拿過一塊派端詳了半天。  
「帶出來幹嘛啊。」  
「我想搞不好能吃。」  
「真的假的？」  
「真的。」  
三好咬了一小口。潮濕的餅皮和乾澀的馬鈴薯實在稱不上美味，得多仰賴唾液才能順利嚥下。  
「什麼味道？」  
「安眠藥的味道。」難道是端上桌前才臨時灑上的嗎？他咬到了沒被完全磨碎的藥粒。他擺擺手示意佐久間收回擔憂的眼神，過去接受訓練時什麼五花八門的藥沒碰過，有時還會混著一起來，抗藥性和重度藥物成癮的毒蟲沒什麼兩樣。  
能被這點劑量輕易藥倒的人生幸福得多了。  
「佐久間先生也吃吃看如何？能睡個好覺喲。」  
「不幹。」前役軍人一臉敬謝不敏，他對失去意識般的深層睡眠一點興趣也沒有，「…..你的手指，還是包紮一下比較好吧？」  
「藥品很珍貴的。」  
「不就是該用在這種時候麼。」  
又不是什麼嚴重的傷口──三好想這麼反駁。那名女孩在他們推開門板的瞬間瘋狗一般地朝他們衝來，手上握著一把銹痕斑斑的小刀。  
他輕易閃過了，只是食指留了一道口子。不深，只有在他擠壓傷口時，才會有血液點點泌出。  
女孩到底從哪裡開始演戲？他對這個問題過於在意，以至於手指被劃開時一點感覺也沒有。打從一開始，她在路邊的狼狽模樣就是引人同情的餌料，先是對著佐久間大哭，又對三好異常親近大概也是手法之一。  
她已經習慣這麼做了。就像某些深海魚類為了誘捕獵物，會前方懸掛上一個小燈籠。也難怪老農夫用著看屍體的眼光打量他們。一無所知地貿然踏入陷阱的無辜旅人，就和屍體沒什麼兩樣。  
「這跟擦傷差不多，沾點口水就會好了。」  
「你啊……」  
「那就有勞了？」他伸出食指，將那些滲出的血珠全數抹在佐久間的下唇，如同花街女人愛用的豔紅胭脂。一點也不適合你啊，見佐久間順從地連同血珠與指尖一同舔入口中，三好滿意地笑了。  
他在俯身親吻那對還帶著血漬的唇時嘗到了生命的味道。


	4. Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大雨，以及很久以前讀過的冒險小說。

「暴雨啊。」  
「暴雨呢。」  
他們在這塊殘破不堪的歐洲大陸上遊盪閒晃了近兩年，也沒見過氣勢磅礡至此的大雨幾次，歐洲的天氣一向穩定溫和，連冬季的嚴寒也是循序漸境的。  
明明上午天氣還好好的不是麼。佐久間叨念著，他們本還打算在旁邊的空地上練個打靶，結果一個午覺起來天氣就完全變了樣。過於密集的雨幾乎遮去了前方所有風景，豆大的水滴彷彿子彈，猛地砸在車窗上時只差要砸出個坑來。  
「聽說沙漠的雨季裡幾乎每天都會下這種暴雨哦。」  
「是喔？」  
「我沒見過就是了。」  
三好聳肩，他只是翻過那些順著好奇心與對冒險的憧憬前去非洲拓荒、又有幸活著回來的那些人所寫下的出版品。  
那個時代所謂的冒險的目標通常有兩個──新大陸或黑暗大陸。以現在的眼光審視，這兩塊地方以截然不同來形容也不為過。  
「嘿，你竟然會看那種東西。」  
「我什麼都看啊。」  
「好看嗎？」  
「不太好看。寫得像冒險小說一樣。」三好有時甚至會認為他們會為了讓書精彩曲折而杜撰一些情節，像是受到部落長老賞識，或是在深山裡找到過去滅亡的民族所埋藏的金銀財寶之類的，那跟妄想而來虛構故事有什麼兩樣？還不如直接看小說爽快。  
他想起大學時期曾經從某個同學手上借到了《所羅門寶藏》的原文版，當時的英文程度不及現在，得配著一本字典看得磕磕拌拌，就這麼一路讀到半夜三點。  
或許那時的他因此多多少少燃起了些對冒險的憧憬也說不定，才會在夜裡硬是點著一小盞蠟燭也要繼續往下翻，差點趕不上隔天早上的課──他在大學的求學生涯也是挺青春的。  
「非洲感覺很遠哪。」  
「就我們現在的位置來看，非洲比日本近多了。」  
「不是啦。怎麼說？就是感覺這輩子不會去那種地方。」  
「歧視。」  
「才沒有。」  
「否認自己歧視的人有兩種，一種是真正的中立，另外一種是對自己的歧視沒有自覺，因為在他心中那就是真理。」  
而屬於後者的人可是壓倒性得多。三好狡黠地勾起唇角，「佐久間先生想必希望自己成為一個中立的人。」  
「這是在拐著彎損我？」  
「才沒有。」  
「還是你想去非洲？那是開車到得了的地方嗎？」  
「技術上可以。但我不想。」對冒險的憧憬只屬於他的年輕時代。或許他尚未老去，但那點憧憬早就消失得一乾二淨，畢竟他從沒想過去要實行。  
「況且現在的生活跟冒險差不多吧？」  
「哎？現在？」  
「當然。不知道接下來會發生什麼，會到哪裡去，不覺得和冒險相當類似嗎。」  
「我個人偏好穩定的生活……話說，我們也不是追求刺激感才旅行的吧。」  
「嘿，那是為什麼？」  
「誰知道。」  
只是回過神來已身在旅途之中。  
僅此而已。  
二人識相地停止討論。外頭潮濕的氣味滲了進來，雨滴敲在車頂的音響彷彿雜亂無章的鼓。  
欸。  
佐久間說，我想接吻。  
喔。  
三好想著，沒什麼不行。  
只要他應允了，對方就會理所當然地親上來，沒有任何意外，不存在半點未知，他們必定會接吻，可能會親上很久很久。  
「──慢著。」  
「幹嘛。」  
「我改變心意了。」  
「怎麼？」  
「我們下車去那棟建築物裡看看如何？」  
剛剛不是討論過這個問題了麼。佐久間皺起了半張臉。他們目前將車停在一個帶屋頂的小鐵架下躲雨，架下用油漆畫了方格，顯然本就是設計來給人停車的。然而他們想了半天，依舊想不出架子旁那棟建築是做什麼用的，竟是蓋在這種荒郊野外，附近一棟房子都沒有。  
那座作為普通民宅太大，富家別墅又有點略小的建築，橫看豎看都散發著一股可疑的氣息，卻也僅僅是可疑。然而關於這棟莫名其妙的建築究竟是什麼作用，兩人一時竟提不出半點具體的猜測，  
三好主張進去瞧瞧，佐久間的看法則完全相反，認為安全性不明的房子還是別靠近為妙──按一般而言，立場往往是反過來的。  
「你的間諜雷達到底去哪了？」那個一直以來小心謹慎，連睡覺的地方都得搜過一次的專業間諜怎麼這回不上工了。佐久間眉頭的摺痕愈發加深，那令三好有種用指甲去戳的詭異衝動。  
「直覺有時候也會直覺出好事的。」  
「好事不通常是錯覺嗎？」  
「別這麼說。」  
雨下這麼大，三好可不想待在充滿濕氣的車上一整晚──況且他對那棟建築是真的感興趣。危機雷達難得一見地大罷工，反倒是好奇心拚了命在鈴聲狂作，吵得他都要焦躁起來。  
「不然這樣，佐久間先生。」  
「……我有不祥的預感。」  
「咱們進去裡頭親個夠吧。」  
「……」  
「老縮在車上多難受，想抱一下還得隔著排檔桿。」  
「……」  
「如何？」  
佐久間重重地嘆了氣，一把將車門粗暴地扯開：「你真會談判。」  
「那是當然。」  
他可是專業的。

/

三好的口袋裡似乎隨時都備著鐵絲，可能還不止一根，大小長短各不相同，好用來對付世上款式多采多姿的鎖孔。掛在大門上的巨大鎖頭已鏽跡斑斑，整塊金屬被鏽成了暗褐色，輕輕一搓就會掉下點點鐵屑來。  
希望別卡進指甲裡。  
他想三好稱得上纖細修長的指頭尖上的指甲縫裡可能堆滿了深色的碎屑，不知道待會兒該怎麼清出來，也是用鐵絲嗎？  
「感覺怪怪的。」三好在將鐵絲插進鎖孔後突然開口。  
「開不了？」  
「太悠閒了，沒什麼幹勁。有種考試時沒限時間，去睡一覺再寫都來得及的感覺。」畢竟以前都是二十秒三十秒在計較的，這種不正經的勾當自然是動作越快越好。  
「……喔。」他沒敢說自己在那瞬間有點希望三好打不開那副大鎖。倒不是說他對這棟建築物的真面目毫無興趣，只是好奇這世上到底存不存在這些傢伙應付不來的鎖，「還是說我幫你計個時？」  
世界廣闊至此，應該在哪個未知的場所有個驚天動地的大鎖是誰也開不了的吧？  
「不用。已經開了。」  
但至少不是眼前這副。他看三好毫不客氣地把被撬開的鎖頭扔進雨裡，彷彿嫌它鏽得不夠嚴重似的。  
已經解開的謎題於他而言與廢物並無二致──沒錯，在他理解這棟房子的功用之後，它的價值八成也會一並消失。  
會是什麼？佐久間率先推動了同樣以鐵製成的大門，似乎沒有它外觀給人的印象來得厚重，至少是成年男性足以應付的重量。  
「……噢。」  
年輕的前間諜小小地發出驚嘆。  
硬要以一個詞概括的話就是──  
書。  
大量的書。  
該如此形容，也只能如此形容。  
書、為了收納書的書架、為了取書的階梯，以及──為了存放書籍的建築物。  
一切皆是由書組成，抑或是為了書存在。  
「圖書館？」  
「圖書館的話，應該要有大廳或服務台才對。我想大概是哪個有錢蒐書狂的私人收藏。」  
「嘿，那個有錢的蒐書狂現在怎麼了？」  
「天知道。搞不好已經死了。」  
那副鎖鏽得像是好幾年沒人動過，屋內的地板同樣覆著一層厚厚的灰。如果真有人愛書成癡以至於要在這種荒郊野外建一棟屬於自己的書庫，沒道理丟著這裡不作任何管理才是。  
但無論如何，這棟建築如今依舊盡忠職守地收藏著這些書籍，還能讓路過的旅人稍事休整，當然前提是得先撬開門口的大鎖才行。  
「在地板鋪個塑膠布應該能睡吧。」  
「或許有沙發或休息用的房間。」  
「感覺會一堆灰塵，你不介意？」  
「非常介意。」  
「我就知道。」  
「……等一下。」  
「又怎麼？」  
「不是要接吻？」  
三好問得認真。他是在謊言的世界裡活慣了，卻也不喜歡出爾反爾。  
「得了吧，你現在才沒什麼跟我接吻的心思。」佐久間撇撇唇，動作宛如在揮趕誤闖車道的小動物，「找你的書去。我回車上一趟。」  
他在離開書庫前還是抱了三好一小會兒。難得不必隔著排檔桿，不抱算他虧。

/

「確定要在這裡生火？在有一大堆書的地方？」  
「你書放遠點就沒事了。」他也才回車上不過十幾分鐘，這貨竟然已經揀了十幾本書開始看起來了，速度實在驚人，「我還想說機會難得，不如烤個罐頭來著。」  
「去外面烤。」三好連頭也不抬一下。  
「下雨耶。」  
先不論將旅伴丟進雨中的暴行是否該受到社會譴責，光外頭這個雨勢，饒是求生意志再強烈的火星想必都會被直接澆滅，用不了兩秒鐘。  
算了，不生火就不生唄，反正罐頭不烤也是能吃。  
「你把書架都看過一遍了？」  
「怎麼可能，太浪費時間了。」三好只是隨便逛了幾個看得順眼的書架，遇見有興趣的書就拿在手上，不知不覺地拿了十幾本，多到不好搬了才回到門口。  
「都有什麼啊？」  
「小說。」  
「那這本？」  
「小說。」  
「系列作？」  
「上面那本英文，下面義大利文，再下面是德文。」  
「這個呢？」  
「詩集。」  
「義大利文？」  
「……法文。」  
「你怎麼都不會搞混啊。」  
佐久間只勉勉強強能讀點英文而已。在機關成員接受培訓時的語言課他是聽了不少，可惜無論他怎麼認真聽課，都分不出這堂課的拉丁字母和那堂課的拉丁字母究竟差在哪裡，怎麼這群人能讀出完全不一樣的音來。  
原以為三好會嫌棄地表示別打擾他讀書，事實證明他的集中力即便兼顧閱讀與同佐久間閒聊也綽綽有餘，他那固定在書頁上的視線甚至沒轉動一下，也能輕易說出他身旁那疊書本由上到下分別是什麼文寫成的什麼書。  
儘管佐久間有時會不禁認為，這只代表這傢伙實在閒得過頭而已。  
此刻他正在閱讀的似乎也是本詩集，不知道用哪國的文字寫的。佐久間一向沒多少文學造詣，見到斷行多句子又短的就覺得是詩。  
「你看得懂嗎？」  
「懷疑啊？」三好微微揚起一邊的眉毛。  
「不是懷疑你的語言能力啦。」  
「不然？」  
「讀詩的時候不只讀表面的文字，還得要讀背後的意境跟作者的意圖……好像聽人這麼說過。」  
「我反而覺得信誓旦旦地說能讀懂這些的傢伙比較討人厭。」  
「既然讀不懂，讀這些做什麼？」  
「讀自己爽。不行嗎？」  
小小一本詩集，一頁也沒幾行字，他卻翻頁翻得挺慢，至少比在翻閱任務資料時慢得多了。  
「……你該不會打算今天熬夜吧。」  
「我會合理分配休息時間。怎麼，想躺我的大腿？」  
「不，不用了。」這貨心情未免好過頭了，各種福利大放送。  
「我會毫不客氣地拿你的額頭來墊書，千萬別客氣。」  
「恕我鄭重拒絕。」那只會讓兩個人都陷入無法動彈的處境而已，互相折磨不過如此。佐久間可不認為自己的神經有大條到額頭磕著本書還能睡好覺。  
或許他也該去找本書來看，免得自己閒得一直想找三好抬槓。這裡收了幾千本書籍，總該有本是日文寫成的。  
「要去找書？」  
「總不好一直盯著你看。」  
我又不介意。三好格格發笑，「那這個給你。」他拿起放在身旁書堆最上面的書，直直地塞了過去。  
「這啥？」  
「《所羅門寶藏》原文版。」  
「英文？」  
「英文。」  
「那個，感謝你對我的信任，但我應該無法讀英文小說……」這與作者的寫作意圖或文字背後的意境毫無關聯，純粹是語言能力的問題。佐久間的閱讀能力一向很值得懷疑。  
這點不用擔心。三好又遞出了第二本書。這回佐久間看懂了，當然不是他的英文能力一夕之間突飛猛進，而是因為翻譯就直接了當地寫在上頭。  
「這是英和辭典。」  
附帶三好貼心的說明。  
「不然問我也可以。我很樂意隨時為您服務。」  
「……真是謝謝你哦。」  
他對著旅伴令人惱火的貼心翻白眼，才認命地拿起那本勉強不算厚重的精裝書開始閱讀。

/

──醒來時，三好的臉異常地近。雖說不至於以近在咫尺來形容，比他睡著時還要近上不少倒是事實。佐久間完全不記得自己是何時失去意識的，連書上的劇情發展如何都有些記憶模糊。  
「你竟然有辦法在劇情最精彩的前面一小段睡著，真是驚人。」  
「年紀大了，沒辦法。」加上一邊看原文一邊查字典的精神負擔可真不是蓋的，他早就過了認真念書或鑽研語言的年紀了，「話說你沒事貼過來做什麼。」  
以貼概括眼下的狀態絕非誇大，由於他習慣側睡，此刻的三好幾乎整個下半背都貼在他的腹部，甚至有點拿他的側腰當靠枕的味道。  
「冷。」三好答得理直氣壯，還大喇喇地將手肘也擱到他身上去。  
「就說該生個火。」  
「不行。被燒死就算了，燒到書怎麼辦。」  
「一般都是反過來的吧。」  
原先疊在三好身旁的書堆換了位置。本以為是為了配合移動到比較容易取用的地方，仔細一看與他印象中的放置順序大致相反──但他也不大確定。希望這不是代表它們已全部功成身退的象徵。  
「你昨天真的有睡？」  
「有啊。具體來說是抱著你的腰睡了四十五分鐘左右，而且你完全沒有要醒的跡象，了不起的睡眠慾望。」  
「用不熟的語言寫成的外文書催眠力道太強了。推薦你試試。」  
「如果有用印度文或希伯來文寫成的書籍，我會試著採納你的意見。」  
「你還把我看到一半的書拿去看耶。」  
「別人在看的書總是感覺比較有趣。順便重溫一下我的大學回憶。」  
「大學回憶好看嗎？」  
「沒印象中好看。」果然年輕時的記憶都是美好的，又抑或是後來書看得多了，就認為這種情節相對無趣。  
「那還我。」  
「快看完了。你再睡個十分鐘……不、五分鐘就好。」  
「睡不著啦。看到哪了？」  
「你看到睡著的地方再往前一小段。」  
那不是還有快三分之一麼。佐久間在三好肩膀附近兜了半天，最後乾脆整個人鑽進他的手肘底下。  
「您發什麼神經呢。」  
「這樣比較快。」  
「絕對沒有。」  
「別計較那麼多啦，書放低一點。」  
「……唉。」  
三好放棄似地抬高手臂讓佐久間整個人躺進來，毫不客氣地癱在他腿上的姿態比方才頹廢得多了。明明是他的身材比較纖細，哪有這種道理。  
就像在扶老奶奶過馬路一樣。這股念頭在翻過兩頁後油然而生，比起以克難的姿勢窩成一團閱讀，自然是他以自己的速度閱讀要快得多，佐久間看一頁所耗費的時間足夠他來回重複看個三遍左右，可不是普通的效率低下。  
出於無趣，他甚至開始計算起佐久間的閱讀速度，嘗試以相同的步調理解劇情。在此之前他得先克制自己別一口氣將一整片的文字吸進腦海中，這比照著往常的習慣普通地閱讀還要耗費力氣。他甚至嘗試去猜測佐久間在哪個單字上遇見障礙，並提供即時翻譯。  
反正他的注意力多得有剩，這點費神程度正好。  
話說，他明明就看過這本小說了。就在大學時期，挑著燈翻著字典一頁一頁仔細看的。  
他其實記得後面發生了什麼，也知道最後有個和平圓滿的快樂結局。  
所以搞什麼呢，這姿勢對脊椎可真不好。  
他在注意到佐久間的視線落到最後一個字時翻過書頁。  
欸。  
但是佐久間突然說，我想接吻。  
不要。  
這回三好拒絕得乾淨俐落。  
「說好進來親個夠咧。」  
「沒什麼跟你接吻的心思。」  
「真過分。」  
「──不然這樣好了。」  
「怎樣？」  
「我們看完再親如何？你想親多久都行，認真的。」  
「……」  
「越快看完越早喲。」  
「……」  
「意下如何？」  
唉。佐久間又是沉沉地一聲嘆息。

 

「你真的很會談判。」  
「當然，專業的。」


	5. Ch4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而，他們對旅館的那名女子毫無興趣。

這下麻煩大了。  
他在晨光熹微的昏暗中環視餐廳，裡頭異常的光景令他不住地開始犯睏。他倦懶地打了個大哈欠，心想要是現在當自己都沒看到然後回房睡覺能不能解決問題──當然不能。倒不如說此舉將會引起更大的問題。  
話雖如此，眼前這副狀況也不是他能獨自收拾的。  
所以才麻煩啊。三好伸手揉掉打哈欠時右眼角擠出的些微濕意，重新眨了眨眼。  
現狀理所當然地什麼也沒有改變。好啦，該怎麼辦呢？現下就他一個人而已，站著發呆也不是回頭也不是，更不該去動餐廳裡的任何物品。  
不，說現場只有他一個似乎不夠準確，但要說是有兩個人也不怎麼對勁。  
所以或許應當如此敘述──  
他正和一具屍體待在旅館的飯廳當中。

/

他在清晨五點睜開雙眼，冬季清晨的天色完全沒有半點白晝即將來臨的氣勢，夜色只比半夜還要淡上那麼些許而已。大城市裡的旅館果然相當舒適，這份舒適同等地反映於休息的效率。在整潔的床上經歷無夢的六小時沉眠過後，身體果真輕盈了許多，擔得上一句神清氣爽。  
三好本就不是習慣睡懶覺的性子，人在能醒著時就該盡量醒著，醒著能做的事一向比睡覺重要得多。順帶一提，針對這點佐久間則是抱持完全相反的意見，是能睡就盡量睡的類型。間接導致他花在睡眠的時間總是比預期還要長上不少。  
無論如何，他獲得了良好的休息是值得愉悅的事實，儘管他在凌晨五點這個八成沒人醒著的時間醒來且毫無睡回籠覺的意願，心情依舊是不差的。於是他決定不打擾可能會一路睡到中午的旅伴，獨自下床到房外晃晃，這間旅館也就這麼點大還能出什麼事呢──此刻的他對五分鐘前的念頭感到後悔不已。留在房內盯著佐久間的睡臉發呆總好過在飯廳和屍體大眼瞪小眼。  
那麼，該怎麼做才好？  
他安靜地環顧四周，在不移動任何物品──或屍體──的前提下盡可能將能用的資訊收集起來。倒在地上的是名女性，昨天登記入住時有一面之緣，稱得上精緻的五官看著像西班牙人，和他過往經手過的宗教畫像上的女人有些神似。還記得昨晚見到時她還蓄著一頭柔軟細捲的淡褐長髮，如今被剪得亂七八糟，剪下來的頭髮殘渣被扔在壁爐中，微微散發著蛋白質燃燒過後的氣味。  
那件長裙他同樣在昨天見過，在冬季依舊大膽地露出雙臂的設計令人相當印象深刻，光看就覺得冷。  
純白的絲綢裙擺染上了大片紅酒漬，能隱隱嗅見波爾多特有的香氣。真可惜了這麼好的酒，他搖搖頭。現場沒有看到紅酒瓶，被犯人收去哪了嗎？  
女子的面容痛苦地扭曲，脖頸處有大量的爪痕，應當是她在呼吸困難時自己抓出來的，是窒息而死的標準姿態。他不想翻動屍體，無法確認犯人下手時站在死者的前方或後方。  
地上有摔碎了的酒杯破片，碎得不像是摔在地上，倒像是被人蓄意碾碎的。以玻璃殘渣的數量來看至少得有兩個杯子，且沒有紅酒灑在地上。椅子同樣是翻倒的，沒有其餘打鬥的痕跡。  
大抵就是這些。如果他手邊有些專用的道具或許能找出更多痕跡來，但在他沒有道具也不打算動手的前提之下，這就是全部了。  
然後呢？  
三好對這名在旅館慘遭殺害的可憐女子毫無興趣，只想在不小心和案件扯上關係時盡量降低自己的存在感。  
更直白點說，他只想著如何讓自己看起來是無關人士然後盡快遠離旅館，繼續他們安靜平穩的旅程，這思考模式簡直和犯人沒什麼兩樣。無奈的是，凌晨五點起床在旅館內閒晃的第一發現者怎麼想都可疑得不行，他在旅館內不認識旅伴以外的任何人，加上昨晚安頓好後倒頭就睡，自然也不具備任何不在場證明。  
那麼，問題就在於如何演得像位普通的善良市民了。普通人看到屍體該做何反應？噁心？害怕？驚慌？要先通知警察嗎？還是這間旅館的老闆？還是隨便找個離這裡最近的房間敲門求救？  
三好實在不想被人質疑「為什麼選擇先這麼做」或是「為什麼不先如此行動」。一般人會考慮那麼多嗎？就算答得出為什麼選擇先通知哪個人，似乎又會因為太過冷靜而被懷疑，想當個無辜的人類可真麻煩。  
說到底，是自己不該在凌晨離開房間。

──腳步聲。

三好一瞬間繃緊了背脊，卻又很快地放鬆下來，那道腳步聲裡的步幅與力道他再熟悉不過。  
「……我還以為你會直接睡到中午。」  
「我睡到一半，發現抱枕突然不見了。」  
「那可真是不得了的大事件。請問抱枕找到了嗎？」  
「不只抱枕不見了，連把我當抱枕的人也跟著不見人影，害我緊張死了。所以你幹嘛呢？天都還沒亮耶。」  
三好默默地側過身，讓佐久間能看見飯廳的景況。  
「……啊。」不愧是軍人，只消一眼便理解了所有狀況。  
「就是這麼回事。」終於來了第二個屍體目擊者，然而對方好死不死就是自己的旅伴，沒有任何證據能力，只會和他一起可疑。  
「怎麼辦？」  
「什麼怎麼辦。」  
「你總不可能站在這裡發呆什麼都不想吧。還是說已經知道犯人是誰了？」  
哪可能。三好聳聳肩，「我在想怎樣才能不被懷疑。」  
「哇，這人真爛。」  
「難道你想去警局參觀一下？」  
「當然不想。」  
照理而言他們該一人負責報警，另外一人負責去通知在場所有人。問題是憑著佐久間──雖然反覆提起相當煩人，但請容此處再複述一遍，憑著佐久間破爛的外文底子，實在不確定讓他擔任哪項工作才不會把事情搞得更複雜。  
「──我知道了。」正當他煩惱之餘，佐久間突然煞有其事地豎起食指。  
「說來聽聽？」  
「尖叫吧。」  
「尖叫？」  
「這可是生物用來通知有緊急事件發生的共通語言。」  
「……意外地有道理。」人類不見得能解讀對方的微笑究竟什麼含意，貓和狗同樣會用搖尾巴作為反應，背後隱含的情緒也大不相同。然而不管什麼生物只要大聲發出尖叫就代表發生了大事，幾乎沒有例外。  
若無法完全將事情掩藏，不如一口氣徹底鬧得人盡皆知，確實不失為一個好法子。  
「那、誰來？」  
「唔……」  
「該不會是我吧？」  
「可是你比較適合啊。」  
佐久間是退役軍人。  
經歷戰爭的軍人似乎有某種特定的氣質，甚至他們不說出口也會有人主動懷疑。就算他隱瞞了自己是軍人的事實，對著屍體驚慌失措也確實愧對他那身肌肉和粗曠的外貌。  
「這樣的佐久間先生大聲尖叫的話，會更有事態嚴重的氣氛也說不定喲。」  
「不，這也沒多嚴重吧。」以殺人現場而言是相當乾淨了，沒有鮮血四溢或內臟滿地的驚悚畫面，只是一具屍體躺在那兒而已。  
「我都不記得自己上次尖叫是什麼時候了。」  
「誰會記得這種事。」  
「怒吼倒是挺常有。還記得你以前的個人特色就是說話大聲。」  
「我現在沒有吧？」  
「所以你越來越沒特色了。不如趁這個機會找回來一下。」  
「客氣。難得有讓你一展所學的舞台，真的不試試麼？如果是自己一定辦得到的自負心呢？」  
「沒有。現在是個毫無特色的普通路人。」  
佐久間真沒想過三好會為了拒絕發出尖叫聲而選擇自我毀滅到如此地步。  
「……不然我來就我來唄。畢竟一開始提案的也是我。」  
「行嗎？」  
「反正沒殺過人或沒見過屍體的軍人多得是，裝一下應該還行。」  
「……」  
「幹嘛，不是你叫我演嗎？」  
「還是算了。你演技一向不大過關。」  
「沒你精湛而已吧。」  
尖叫啊。三好嘟嚷著，哪怕在孩提時期也沒尖叫過幾次，他可能本就缺乏用頭腔尖叫的天賦，「給個設定？」  
「設定？我想想……凌晨起床尋找靈感，因為突然想喝酒而跑到飯廳，結果意外目擊屍體的作家。」  
「寫什麼的作家？」  
「探究人的生命或宇宙哲理，用字隱晦充滿象徵或符號，總之是普通人看不懂的東西。」而且身體很差。佐久間像是突然想到似地補上一句。  
總之就是個充滿藝術家與哲學家氣息的文弱作家，這設定光想就覺得討人厭，作品銷量一定不怎麼樣。三好吐出一口氣，清了清喉嚨，還「啊、啊」地試了幾下音。  
凌晨六點。  
是時候把旅館的人全喊起來了，希望建材的隔音效果足夠差勁，他可不想再來第二次。  
那麼，敬邀各位盡情欣賞。  
來自D機關前成員所表演「體虛作家生涯第一次見到屍體而驚慌失措」的絕妙尖叫。  
三、  
二、  
一──

「～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～」  
(※請自由想像三好的尖叫聲)

 

/

人對某件事情的反應大概是會傳染的。  
飯廳很快地被前來查探的人們給淹滿了。有的還穿著睡袍，也有人拖著只有單腳的皮鞋就衝出來，某位女士顯然右眼的妝倉促許多，即使聽到尖叫也要先把妝化完的堅持實在令人讚嘆。  
最先衝進來的是只位穿了條西裝褲中年男子，幸虧他的啤酒肚還不算大到丟人現眼。或許他是房間離這裡最近的客人，幾乎在三好結束他那聲堪稱驚天動地的尖叫後沒幾秒就出現在飯廳。  
然後尖叫。  
第二位衝進現場的是位老人，從客房到飯廳間的高速衝刺彷彿差點要了他的小命，他喘得像是即將成為第二具屍體。  
然後尖叫。  
第三位來到現場的是名年輕婦女，她穿著整齊得宜，看來至少凌晨四點就起床打理她那一身行頭，才以優雅的步子小跑過來。  
然後尖叫。尖叫之餘不忘確保她那緊緊梳起的髮髻有沒有亂掉。  
第四位是旅館的老闆，然後跟著尖叫。  
以下省略。  
人來了、尖叫、聽到尖叫聲所以來了更多的人、更多的尖叫、已經尖叫完的人開始驚慌失措、更多的人開始驚慌失措、於是剩下的人陷入一片混亂、就有更多的人陷入混亂、見場面混亂開始有人大聲吆喝著該冷靜、於是要求群眾冷靜的人也越來越多、人越來越多、尖叫越來越多、混亂越來越多、人塞滿了整個飯廳卻沒有任何人靠近屍體一步、尖叫聲、尖叫聲、尖叫聲。  
我們該報警。她是誰？怎麼死了？怎麼死的？兇手是誰？她死前沒有人發現嗎？她來這間旅館做什麼？有沒有人認識她？我們該怎麼辦？我們會不會被殺？兇手也是客人之一嗎？還是逃走了？報警，沒有人報警嗎？她的頭髮怎麼被剪得跟狗啃似的？你看地上的玻璃碎片，那一定是酒杯！我的天，她的裙子上那一大片都是她的血嗎？當然不是，你傻了嗎？那一定是紅酒，她死前在喝紅酒！誰管紅酒呢，兇手到底是誰？我們現在都有危險！我要回去找我老婆！不行，現在誰都不准離開飯廳！  
……佐久間覺得他的提議簡直棒透了。對，聰明得無以復加，沒有比這更好的提議了。讚。  
本就不大的飯廳擠著數十個、甚至有百來個人，全吱吱喳喳地擠成一團，和麻雀沒什麼兩樣，卻沒人打算拿起旁邊的電話打給警察局，告訴那些專家這裡有個需要他們處理的屍體。  
「──是誰先發現的？」  
空氣突然安靜下來。  
人們開始面面相覷，好似現在才想起這是一個該被解決的問題。  
你沒事嗎？佐久間在一片死寂聽到有人如此提問。他猛然回頭看向他的旅伴，才發現三好的臉色不知何時褪得慘白，連那雙紅得過分的唇都少了大半血色，整副身子脆弱地搖搖欲墜。  
「……三好？」  
以他小心翼翼的提問為預告訊號般地──  
三好倒下了。  
連同意識與支撐肌肉的力量一同被抽光，完全放棄抵抗重力，全無猶豫，毫不遲疑地向地板直直墜落。  
「喂！」  
佐久間趕緊撈住了那副完全失去力氣的腰，避免三好直接砸在那堆碎玻璃上頭。他像是完全昏過去了，就這麼癱倒在佐久間的身上。  
佐久間只得愣愣地地和懷中最新出現的第二具屍體──姑且活著，但暫時和死了一樣動也不動的旅伴──成為眾人目光的最新焦點。  
「……呃。」  
他抱著三好，勉強扯出一個僵硬的微笑。  
「或許……我們該…..報個警？」

/

「放心，只是受到驚嚇暈過去了。」  
那名自稱醫生的老人在認真檢查過三好的心跳與瞳孔後，朝佐久間露出了溫和的笑，那副慈祥的面孔令佐久間的良心因內疚感而隱隱刺痛。  
──因為這傢伙既沒有受到任何驚嚇，更沒有暈過去。儘管那場華麗的昏倒連長年旁觀間諜秀演技的佐久間都難分真假，正因如此他才萬分肯定這絕對是事先預謀的盛大裝昏表演。  
話又說回來，哪有人裝昏會直接往碎玻璃上倒啊，萬一他沒接好怎麼辦。  
「那真是太好了。」  
然而佐久間只能繼續僵著看似擔憂的苦笑，「非常感謝您。」  
「不會，你的旅伴身體不好嗎？」  
「是……」  
可以在冷水裡來回個游十圈接著以下略的那種身體不好。  
總之先讓他休息吧。醫生拍拍他的肩，從旁搬了張椅子過來，好讓佐久間能把三好的身體丟上去。儘管三好的身材並不壯碩，好歹也是成年男子的體重。這傢伙可是把整副體重直接往佐久間身上賴，絲毫不考慮客氣二字的。他倒是真的敬業，說不動就真的一點也不動，就連被搬上椅子時也一點反應都沒有，其實他大可趁著醫生收拾東西時稍微調整一下姿勢。  
仔細一看他的眼睛竟維持在稍開和稍閉之間微妙的狀態，佐久間本以為只有D機關內某個小眼睛的成員才擁有此等天賦。  
佐久間乾脆用手蓋住了他的眼睛，還親切地留下一小條縫隙，省得他還得努力繃著自己的眼皮。果不其然，他手一覆上去三好的眼就睜開了，睫毛搧過掌心時有一點癢。  
警察在三好自發倒下之後沒多久就趕到現場，他們和這些看熱鬧的觀眾不同，一上來便毫無顧忌地翻動女子的屍體，打量她脖子上的勒痕。  
「她是從後方被人勒死的，犯人一定是她認識的人，即使靠近背後也不會起戒心的熟人。」  
佐久間記得那位第一個衝進飯廳的中年男子。他似乎完全遺忘了自己驚慌尖叫的醜態，開始像模像樣地推理起來。  
「你誰？」警察冷漠地看他。  
「我是偵探。」  
「可以把衣服穿上嗎？」  
他還只穿著一條西裝褲。  
佐久間很想笑。然而他該稱職地扮演擔憂旅伴的男子，絕不能笑。他猜專心裝昏的三好也正憋著笑，眼睛在他的手掌底下眨個不停。  
警察理所當然地沒理那個自稱偵探的傢伙。誰都不會裡那傢伙，看著就像個瘋子。  
警察開始逐一詢問在場的客人，死者湊巧在旅店遇見的朋友，死者的丈夫，昨晚看見她的人……他們理所當然地也找上了佐久間，他僅能以有限的口說能力回答問題──發現的時候女子已經死亡、現場只有他和旅伴、他沒有動任何東西。  
他們仁慈地放過了三好。這世界對昏倒的人一向相當寬容，即便是重要的第一發現者。  
「警察先生，我知道犯人是誰了。」  
偵探裝模作樣地抽起了菸斗。  
「請你把衣服穿上。」  
警察的態度依舊冷漠。  
「犯人就是──」  
「我得請您和我們走一趟，女士。」  
於是警察帶著死者的友人離開了。  
然後……沒有然後了。  
飯廳凝結著一層難以言喻的尷尬氣氛，諸位客人再度面面相覷，方才的混亂與驚慌彷彿都是一場錯覺。  
無聊。方才第三名來到現場的女性率先轉身離去，想必是要回房好好重畫她右眼的妝了。離去前不忘伸手撫摸沒有一絲紊亂的頭頂，將不存在的亂髮撥弄整齊。  
於是更多的人離去。接著是更多、更多的人。時間正巧是上午九點，看樣子沒人打算在死了人的飯廳享用旅館的早飯。  
老醫生再度拍了拍佐久間的背後跟著離去。  
「……」  
他想三好絕對是錯過了醒來的最佳時機，現在他們得等到所有人離開後才能走了，傻得有剩。  
飯廳的人全走了乾淨，偵探看著他們抽完最後一口菸斗，裝模作樣地把一大股菸往佐久間方向吐後也離開飯廳，依舊只穿著一條西裝褲。  
「……我們是不是也該回房間了？」  
佐久間悄聲問道。用日文。  
「那個怪偵探該不會是在跟你調情吧？」  
「八成覺得我很可憐，或是你很可憐。」  
「是嗎？沒被懷疑，沒被逼著在案子裡頭攪和，算是讓我滿意的結果了。」別說攪和，他們根本從頭到尾置身事外，除了開頭那聲尖叫以外什麼也沒做。  
「所以那位朋友真的是犯人？」  
「是啊。聽她的不在場證明就知道了。」  
「什麼不在場證明？前面有提過嗎？」  
「那是你沒在聽。」  
「我又不想知道。」  
那名女子是什麼人，為何而死、被誰所殺──佐久間都不感興趣。拜託，他說，我是出來找抱枕的耶。  
他打從一開始就是為了出來找三好才離開房間的。早在找到人的時候就想回房睡覺了，要知道他可是能睡則睡的類型。  
正巧三好也睏了。難得的神清氣爽全被這點破事磨得乾淨，他只想回到過去給凌晨五點起床的自己一巴掌，將那個想要下床惹麻煩的神經病打去睡回籠覺。  
「好了，回去睡。」  
「贊成。」  
他們同時打了個大哈欠。


	6. Ch5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為今天天氣正好。

「命中。」  
與其說是為了看得更遠，不如說是為了讓自己適應視野縮小但集中的感覺。因此即便肉眼能看清的距離，三好仍拿著望遠鏡，在確認擊中目標後飛快轉移視野致下個標的物，「下一個，兩點鐘方向。」  
他們在旅途中會收集一些廢棄的罐頭或是酒瓶在打靶練習時使用，也會打一些路邊的樹幹或石頭，運氣好點的話偶爾也能獵到諸如野兔等動物，「命中。下一個十一點方向。」  
命中。  
下一目標  
命中。  
「看來今天狀態不錯哪。」  
「至少也得有這種程度才行。」  
佐久間聳聳肩，隨後重新回到射擊姿勢，乾淨俐落的軍人樣貌，「況且今天天氣很好。」  
今日無風，太陽不甚刺眼，是冬日裡難得一見、適合練習射擊的好天氣。他身子微微弓起，將槍架在大腿上，扣下板機。  
「命中。你每次練習的姿勢順序好像都不太一樣，怎麼決定的？」  
「唔，看心情？」  
「原來如此。」  
「你要不要也練練？難得的好天氣喲。」  
「剛剛不就練過了。」他身上有把護身的小槍，平日藏在外套內側，至今沒多少實際使用的場合，只有練習打靶時會掏出來稍微練下手，順帶一提，佐久間使用的步槍通常放在駕駛座，以備不時之需。  
「步槍呢？應該很久沒碰了吧。」  
「訓練結束後就沒摸過了。」三好坦然地點頭承認。他理所當然地能夠拆卸或修理各種槍枝，但在時間有限的任務途中，通常會選擇優先保持較容易取得的手槍射擊手感，畢竟在大城市裡步槍這種軍隊武器實在不常見，他也沒道理持續練習戰場上才會使用的武器──舉例來說，他就沒實際操作過大砲或機槍。  
「如何？留兩個靶給你打。」  
「…..也好。」  
他指示佐久間將剩下的酒瓶逐一打破，只留下兩個番茄空罐頭。隨後把望遠鏡丟給佐久間，自己則仿著方才佐久間的姿勢端起步槍，將身子弓起。  
「仰姿？」  
「以前沒試過。」  
「不是背部，是腹部要撐住才行。」  
這副姿勢比想像中更費力。三好撇撇唇，隨後扣下板機。子彈擦著罐頭上緣堪堪飛過。  
「哎，差點。上半身得放低一點，不然瞄準線容易偏。」  
「痠。」  
「太久沒練啦。」佐久間哈哈大笑。他們一整天通常在駕駛中度過，確實沒什麼機會也沒想過去作點體能訓練。  
只要一陣子沒持續運動，以往練起來的肌肉就會迅速被脂肪吃光。  
「然而佐久間先生的腹肌卻還在，真是不公平。」  
「那是你本來就沒多少肌肉。」  
「不要亂摸。」  
「不行啊？」  
「勃起給你看哦。」  
「肚子而已，這麼敏感？」  
他不止一次在閱讀心理相關書籍時讀到使用槍枝射擊的行為與性行為類似，將意識極端地集中，而後扣下板機令子彈擊發所帶來的渲洩感、減壓感甚至是緊追而來的空虛感都與高潮時的心理反應有許多共同之處。即便是三好，在頭一回摸到手槍時也不免感到心跳──那是某種純粹的暴力象徵，可以輕易奪去別人的性命。  
他以及在場的所有訓練生都能辦到同樣的事，能夠拿著那把填了子彈的槍轟掉身旁隨便一個人的腦袋，雖然那毫無意義，也沒人會這麼做，但他想至少有一半以上的人，在那瞬間正和自己考慮著同樣的事情。  
他將重心放得更低，腹部開始發出即將承受不住的哀號但他置之不理，在止住呼吸的瞬間再度扣下板機。  
「命中。」  
空罐飛了出去。

/

「──老實說。」  
日暮時分的天色有些橙得過頭，將眼前所見之物全強勢地染成了一片橘黃。自午後開始起了大風，於是他們搖下兩邊的車窗，好給車內透點氣。  
他說話的聲音像是溶進了風中，連自己也聽不大清，耳膜內只充斥著引擎與空氣來回鼓譟的聲響。  
「有點饞。」  
「......意思是肚子餓了？」  
「不是。」他肚子完全不餓，倒是腹部肌肉痠得要命，才撐個幾分鐘就受不住，確實需要重新訓練一番，「肚子還沒餓，但是想吃東西的感覺。」  
「說人話。」  
「我想打砲。」  
真簡單易懂。佐久間看上去似乎也不怎麼意外，「該不會是太久沒練槍，情緒太亢奮了？」  
「會那樣嗎？」  
「還記得以前在陸校，第一次打靶訓練後有一票人半夜起來偷打手槍喲。因為槍這種東西，拿到就會覺得很興奮吧？」  
「確實。」  
持有就代表必須與之帶來的亢奮和破壞慾共存，然不可否認的是，它也同等地帶來了安心感。  
這點同樣與性有些類似。  
「不過，我只是覺得打靶的佐久間先生很性感而已。」  
「有點開心耶。」  
「不准得意忘形。」若不是佐久間正掌著方向盤，他大概會給那張正賊賊竊笑的臉來個直拳攻擊，可惜安全第一。  
也只是想想而已。和那句想打砲一樣，百分之八十是隨口說說。  
反正你也沒打算真的做吧。佐久間的語氣和前陣子問他是不是打算熬夜時一模一樣。  
唉、對。三好不情不願地承認，倒不是說他真的毫無意願，不如說有些意願過剩，可倒也沒過剩到要特意想方設法克服各種場合障礙的地步。沒錯，指的就是車震這回事。  
他們當然試過在車裡，甚至也曾經隨便在樹下鋪著塑膠布就做上了──他們可是兩名正值人生綜合值巔峰的青壯年，碰上氣氛正好又機會難得豈有不嘗試的道理。  
而那些美好回憶最終全被兩人不約而同地劃進「有些事經歷一次就好」的人生經驗之中。他們早就過了追求刺激的年紀，對彷彿打仗的性愛實在敬謝不敏，何況即便是人生綜合值巔峰期的青壯年，也難敵整整二日的肌肉痠痛。  
雖談不上不堪回首，絕不想試第二次倒是千真萬確的。  
他有些後悔沒在上回住旅館時跟佐久間打一砲。如今連他練完槍後散發的輕微汗味都能令他心猿意馬，也幸虧他記得把車窗搖下，不必和整車的男性費洛蒙共處。  
飢餓熬久了會引發升糖素分泌導致的飽足感，睏意熬久了反而在腦內啡影響下會格外亢奮，唯獨性慾熬得再久也只會越熬越烈，明明同樣都是生理需求，這待遇真是不公平。或許剩餘兩項需求都能正大光明拿著性命作要脅而性不行，這還是不公平。  
他們在山路狹窄得只容得下一台車經過前換手，路旁沒有設立任何護欄，似乎一個分心就會掉進山溝當中，駕駛起來相當刺激。三好試圖將集中力耗費在想像四個輪子在路面滾動的狀況，好精確地操控車輛不讓它掉出去，然而即便腦海中的車輪已然具體得彷彿就在他的面前轉動，大腦依舊多得是胡思亂想的餘裕，至少塞下旅伴的腹肌後還綽綽有餘。  
於是他開始挑戰證明歌德巴哈的質數猜想，究竟是否所有偶數都能拆為兩個質數的總和？若是他能破解這個困擾數學界兩百多年的大問題，想必能就此名垂青史。  
現在開始把所有偶數全部加過一遍算不算證明成功？這個工作意外地有挑戰性，畢竟他質數背到五百附近就沒往下記了，待目標數字超過五百之後，他還得分心去思考那之後的質數還有哪些，分割腦袋帶來的刺激感永遠不會令人膩煩。  
待目標數字超過兩千時天色早就徹底黑了。果然要作為一名數學家流芳百世還是挺困難的。  
「像是在邊開車邊打坐」──停車後佐久間發表了上述評價。看來他確實是適應了三好各種詭異的舉動，這句評價意外地準確。若他就這樣一直想到自然數的盡頭，最終因此而悟道也說不定，生命無常之類的。  
晚餐烤了罐頭來吃。熊肉在加熱過後並無助於消除那股大型獸類特有的奇妙腥味，吃起來非常噁心。然而後座還有七個同樣的罐頭，另外有五個味道沒那麼重，但依舊有點噁心的野鹿肉罐頭。  
「前線的伙食有比這個還糟嗎？」熊肉不只相當腥還非常硬，他得用上臼齒使勁咀嚼才能順利吞嚥。  
「老實說忘了耶。那種時候沒人會管吃什麼啦，有得吃就好。」  
「正因為有得吃就好，才會印象深刻吧？」  
「反正我是沒印象了。」佐久間似乎也認為這個罐頭不甚美味，下次別買這牌子，他喃喃地說，「對了，以前在軍校訓練的時候有吃過青蛙。」  
「直接吃？」  
「直接吃。」  
「沒食物中毒？」  
「不太確定，但和訓練比起來食物中毒不是什麼大問題。」  
「好吃嗎？」  
「肉挺少的。味道不記得了，大概沒比這個罐頭糟到哪裡去吧。」  
「還有七個哦。」  
「別提醒我。」  
二人配著麵包分完了熊肉罐頭。而後座那七個罐頭想必也會如法炮製地順利被吃光。把這些罐頭全數吃完後，他們八成就再也想不起這玩意究竟有多難吃。  
三好自覺是時候學會如何當一個健忘的人。儘管這比當個擅長記憶的人還要難上一些。  
「要睡在外面嗎？」  
佐久間的語氣藏了點試探意味的邀請。他拿著路邊的枯枝，像是躊躇著是否該現在就滅掉升起的篝火。雖說就這樣放著燒也行，火焰能驅趕一些在夜裡活動的野獸，只是他們出於習慣地不願多暴露自己的存在與行蹤。無論在何處，杳杳升起的狼煙與旅人都是異常顯眼的存在。  
假使他們選擇睡在車外，就非得繼續維持著火堆不可，否則只會在歐洲大陸的冬夜之中失溫而死。  
人生有些事經歷一遍足矣。嘗過新鮮事物的新鮮勁，承擔過恣意胡來的代價與後悔後就該懂得學習。理應如此。  
如今他們卻都考慮著第二回的放縱，有何不可？前方的後果並非未知，他們都清楚那有多糟──和那個難吃的罐頭同樣，事實上也沒糟到哪裡去。  
至少三好確信自己在飢餓時能把剩餘的罐頭全數吃完。  
只是──  
「……不。回車上睡吧。」  
他搖搖頭，將野炊用具收拾整齊並塞進後座。後頭的行李亂糟糟的，得挑個白天好好整理一番。  
佐久間低下頭翻動土堆與灰燼，直到篝火完全熄滅。

/

「……」  
做了夢。  
夢些什麼不大記得了，佐久間一向記不起夢境的內容，也無從得知此刻的心悸屬於方才的夢境，還是從睡眠中強行被拔離而產生的生理現象。他總是睡得很長，在壕溝裡靠著土牆休息時意識朦朦朧朧的，睡不沉又不願起，只有在遠方響起地雷炸開的轟鳴時才會一下驚醒，又是好長一段時間沒法休息。  
駕駛座比戰壕稍微舒服一些，至少他能側臥著蜷起身體，比坐在地上要安心得多。但他的睡眠依舊又長又淺，聽得見外頭的聲音，但聽了記不清也不想作出任何反應，只希望那些聲音趕緊消失。  
如今他習慣聽著一人的吐息入眠，儘管對方睡得晚，且睡一陣就醒，好似永遠閒不下來。  
「三好？」他闔著眼，對空氣徒勞地提問。  
人不見了──又不見了。  
興許是職業病使然，他的旅伴習慣獨自行動，睡夠了就老跑出去。善於自我控制的三好能以接近意識斷片的狀態猛睡兩小時，也能像是小憩中的狼般一碰就醒。無論如何、他總是能確保自己獲得完整的休息與身體狀況。  
他不曾感到擔心，畢竟沒什麼好擔心的。佐久間翻過身，腳尖微微踢著了放在方向盤下的步槍。  
雖說他是不擔心，可人待在荒郊野外，至少該帶著步槍吧。萬一遇上狼甚至野熊，光憑三好身上那把護身用槍可無法應付。小槍是專門拿來對付人的，也只能拿來對付人。  
他搖下窗，冬夜特有的冷冽空氣便直直灌入車內，凍得後腦杓有些發疼。大概是再睡不著了，反正他大可不必強迫自己休息，甚至允許自己精神委靡也無所謂，只要前方的路尚狹窄崎嶇，三好就不會讓他開車。

「你醒了？」  
如同偶然路經而任意停留的貓，他的旅伴就趴在搖下的窗邊，只伸了隻手進來玩弄他頭頂的髮。  
「睡不著。」  
「抱歉。」  
「沒事。」他不討厭等待。有盡頭的等待乃世上一大愜意之事，他知道旅伴總會回來的，「下次記得把步槍帶上。」  
「我沒走多遠，在附近而已。」  
「有什麼有趣的嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
不過，三好補充道，「今天是滿月。」  
也虧得今天是這樣好的天氣，才能在冬日裡難得地好好賞一回月。這項風雅的活動早被他們遺忘許久，連專屬於月亮的中秋都好些年沒過了。身處異鄉，沒有糯米更沒有丸子。，不會有賞月烏龍麵。但明年可以考慮用賞月義大利麵代替一下，上頭有個代替月亮的蛋黃就行，儘管這時代雞蛋可貴了。  
「所以你剛才下車就是為了風雅地欣賞月亮？像個大文豪一樣。」佐久間促狹地笑。  
「完全沒有。而且星星太多了，有點噁心。」  
「這麼不浪漫的人能當美術商嗎？」  
「不浪漫的人才能當美術商。你要下來嗎？看看你有多少浪漫細胞。」  
「很冷耶。」  
「跟車上差不多。」  
「都冷。」  
那你就別把車窗打開。三好促起眉，自窗伸入的手摸索著將車門鎖打開。  
「你要上來？」  
「冷啊。」本就坐了個人的駕駛座實在不甚寬敞，但在塞進三好那樣纖細的身板後仍勉強有點餘裕。在外頭晃了半天，他的身子從頭到腳都是冷的，有股深夜裡新凝的露珠氣味，外套下擺微微帶著潮意。  
抱歉。他又說了一遍，擱在腰上的指尖隔著衣服慢慢地撫過上頭泛起的雞皮疙瘩，那是被他的體溫凍出來的。  
「我在想，是不是別把火滅掉比較好，我們可以在外頭睡。」  
「你當時的判斷是正確的。」  
「但你當時不這麼想。」  
「因為男人在被下半身影響的時候都是智障。」  
「當智障好啊，挺快樂。」  
三好說他只是不甘心於就此屈服。  
那些正以肉眼可見的速度隨著旅行逐漸風化的信條、抑或該稱之為執念，那些  
著主宰了他行為的準則已經被時光侵蝕得快要連形狀都看不清。或許終有一日他會連那些原則的必要性都一併否定甚至遺忘，成為一個與現在的自己完全背道而馳的人也說不定。  
就快了，他只是還掙扎著，希望再被無所不能的自負與驕傲多束縛一陣。  
在往後的日子裡他只會變得更加脆弱。  
「嗯。」  
佐久間不作它答，僅僅是安靜地聽著。  
不必肯定，也無須出聲安慰。  
三好擱在他腰上的手似乎暖了一些，抑或其實是他的體溫被凍得低了一些，無論如何，那代表他們的體溫愈發接近了。  
一起向前或一同墮落皆無妨，二者其實差不了多少。  
佐久間再次抬頭望向車窗外頭時已不見滿月，天要亮了。  
 


	7. Ch6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是座友善而美好的城鎮。

這樣有精神的城市實屬罕見。倒不是說這座城市規模巨大或街道華麗整齊，就是不若有些地方瀰漫著難以從創傷中站起，只能任由傷口化膿腐爛的沉重氣氛，和那些彷彿會日復一日著絕望直到死去的人們相比，這裡的街道人聲鼎沸得太過積極，反給人帶來時光誤置的錯覺。  
「真好。」  
佐久間像是打從心底感到高興，他不討厭人多的地方，當然也喜歡看到人們有精神的面容。  
「一點都不好。」  
三好倒不高興了。熱鬧的街道通常與高昂的物價同義，他們可無法等到下個城鎮再補充物資，有些必需品非得在這裡買齊才行。他們是不至於貧窮，卻也不算寬裕，希望這股莫名的活力別間接使他們必須在這座花掉更多金錢。  
──唉，要真這麼想，就該現在就回下榻的旅館歇息而不是在這兒坐著喝下午茶了。  
他們在路過一條窄巷時意外瞥見這間小店的招牌。三好不清楚現在茶葉或咖啡豆的市場價格，但貼在店門外的標價尚在能夠接受的範圍，圓潤的手寫字體還挺可愛，旁邊還有一些隨意的小塗鴉。  
店主是位有著南歐深邃輪廓的年輕女孩，年輕得難以想像她能獨自撐起這間店，，她稱讚三好頂著一張東方人的面孔義大利文卻說得挺標準，因而豪爽地給他們打了八折。  
過沒多久，她發現紅茶附贈的牛奶不知何時用個精光，「因為好幾天沒來客人了」她害羞地說道，隨後飛也似地衝出店門口，將兩個來自東方的異國客隨便丟在店裡。  
這般不知該說是豪邁還是脫線的行為著實令人不知該作何感想，三好其實想告訴她牛奶用完了也無所謂，他喝茶習慣不加牛奶。  
「這座城市的人都是這副德性嗎？」  
佐久間的咖啡理所當然地也沒有牛奶，作為代替他放入了用量非比尋常的砂糖。與他剛直的外貌截然不同，他基本算是個驚人的甜食愛好者，「該說是熱情嗎？還是隨興？」  
「剛才那個老人也是。」  
三好想起他們一進城就遇見的那位在路邊擺著二手地攤的老人，攤上的貨物又多又雜，布料類甚至的通通疊在一起，光是決定停下來翻看商品就需要些許勇氣。  
小兄弟，你看書嗎？老人側臥在地上，完全不像是要做生意的樣子。那本書還算有點意思，你要不要看看？  
那副似笑非笑的表情使人分不清他的真意，尤其是書本這種價值極端的物品，可以被漫天抬價也能如同廢紙垃圾一般隨意贈送，天知道老人是什麼意思。他看似是迫不及待地想將書轉手出去，不等三好開口詢問他又逕自開始推銷。  
據說是帶著詛咒的書，詛咒喲！上一個看了它的人說讀完後好幾天怕得睡不好覺呢，雖然我是看不懂啦，我又不識字。  
如何？要不要帶走它？我也不知道該開多少價，不如你給我根菸吧。  
車上當然有菸。他們曾經都是菸癮頗大的人，一陣子沒抽癮就慢慢淺了，給這個看來久沒碰菸的老人一根也不礙事。老人一接到菸便立刻含進嘴裡，還拿了攤上的火柴盒來點菸。  
……三好沒說他本是看中了那盒火柴才停下的。  
「簡直像是稻草富翁的故事哪。」  
「才不是稻草，菸可不便宜。」換來的也不是什麼千金豪宅，不過是一本破破爛爛的舊書。  
「不划算？」  
「倒也不是不划算……我很久沒抽菸了。」況且他對書的內容有點興趣。  
「但是，怕到睡不著覺能算詛咒麼。」  
「不然怎樣才算詛咒？」  
「生病或是遇到災禍，之類的？」  
「你印象中的詛咒可真兇惡。不過確實，應該只是普通的驚悚恐怖小說。」  
「感覺你不大喜歡。」  
「不會特別去看而已。」  
看起來像胡說八道的小說到處都是，恐怖小說是其中的佼佼者，經常從頭到尾都散發著一股刻意讓讀者不舒服的壓抑氣氛。而這些作品的愛好者似乎就是享受著這種氣氛，以及當從壓力氣氛中解脫時帶來的舒壓感。  
「真難懂。」佐久間從來沒想過要從書裡尋求知識以外的東西，頂多就是用來打發時間。  
「反正看了就知道。」既然要讀，他期望那是本劇情和文筆都夠恐怖的小說，能讓他好好體驗一把因書中內容而受到驚嚇的滋味，「如果真的很恐怖再翻譯給你聽聽如何？」  
「……接下來的行程是什麼？」  
看不出佐久間先生會排斥恐怖故事哪。他小小地揶揄了旅伴一下，「要補充乾糧的存量，還得多買幾件厚衣服。天氣接下來還會變得更冷。」  
「對了，還有毯子。」  
「火柴也沒買到……對了，要看一下車子，引擎發動的聲音聽起來有點奇怪。」  
「壞了嗎？」  
「應該是油管塞住了，但保險起見，還是全部檢查一遍。」  
反正不急。他們預計在這個有精神過頭的城鎮停留兩天。因此才心安理得地將一個下午全浪費在一間小咖啡店裡。  
他喝了一口佐久間遞來的咖啡。在猛烈的砂糖甜味覆蓋下連舌根都差點發起麻來  
「噁。」他喝了一大口水。  
「有點放太多了。」  
「咖啡也普通。」  
「那紅茶好喝嗎？」  
「普通。」  
哈哈哈哈。佐久間大笑，在店主將牛奶買回前就將咖啡連同無法溶解而在杯底沉澱的砂糖粒一飲而盡。

/

三好再次想起，打從一開始悠閒的生活方式就不適合他們。  
離開咖啡店前，那名年輕的義大利女店主熱情地詢問他們打算停留多久，說他們可以考慮在這裡好好放鬆一陣子，畢竟這裡是個如此活力充沛的城鎮，誰不喜歡呢？這確實是個好主意，或許他們該從漫長的旅行中放個長假。  
這間旅館的棉被可真舒適。暖和柔軟得能把人的活動慾望盡數抽乾，只想窩在裡頭一動也不動。他在棉被下把自己縮成一團，腦海中塞滿了方才看的恐怖小說，外星人、宇宙以及亂七八糟的邪神，還有肉塊與觸手。  
必須立刻離開這個地方。  
焦躁感填充了思考剩餘的所有角落。  
他又一次地重新意識到為何他與佐久間非持續旅行不可，他們需要那些在日常的不便中累積起來的輕微苦難，若失去這些讓他們專注於日常的疲憊，某些累積至今的事物就會排山倒海襲捲而來。  
想離開這裡。那名年輕的女店主在他倆離店前請他幫忙以自己的母語寫一份菜單，許多人總是希望路經的旅人能留下些什麼。她笑著說，與當地利益無關的旅人，有時就如同神祉一般。  
──別開玩笑了。  
三好沉默地聽著身旁佐久間紊亂的呼吸。  
他知道佐久間今日過得相當愉快，喜歡人潮，喜歡看眾人充滿希望的生活下去，這份愉快足夠使他終於擺脫朦朧的淺眠，沉沉睡去。  
而後再一次被夢魘緊纏不放。  
淺眠與惡夢哪個更糟？  
「佐久間先生。」  
三好出聲喚他。他掙扎得太久，胸膛起伏的速度過於急促，即便拚了命地張嘴呼吸，氧氣依舊流不進肺部，面色因缺氧而開始發青。佐久間先生，三好再次出聲，非得把他喊起來不可。  
佐久間稍稍睜了眼，微掀的眼皮底下是毫無生氣的鐵灰。  
他只得用唇去堵佐久間過於混亂不整的氣息，像是不送氣的人工呼吸，「吸氣。」他告誡著，隨後又湊上前去避免旅伴立刻又將空氣塊盡數嘔出。  
直到佐久間的呼吸間隔漸漸拉長，直到他倆看上去像是正接著纏綿而黏膩的吻。  
「疼。」  
佐久間彷彿尚未清醒，話全糊在喉間，恍恍惚惚的。  
「錯覺。」  
三好又親他。  
「可是疼。」  
「不可能會疼的。」  
「……可是、」  
他像個睏倦的孩童揉著右眼，語氣聽來好委屈。  
「別碰。」三好撥開他的手，「你睡昏頭了。沒事的。」  
沒事，然而還是疼。過去不會消逝，亦是無法捨棄之物，稍不留神就會緊纏著不放，卻只能放縱它恣意肆虐。他撫過被佐久間自己大力揉過而泛紅的眼角，「拿出來。」佐久間的要求與痛苦一同被揉成了一句呻吟，「幫我。」  
「那你別動。」他觸上佐久間的眼皮，「睜開。」嗓子像是要予人催眠暗示般帶著誘哄，三好在指尖自眼皮底下按進旅伴的眼眶時聽見自己心臟加速的鼓譟聲響。指腹沿著光滑的球狀表面滑行，好進得更深一些。他強迫自己不去思考指節上傳來的柔軟觸感究竟是什麼構造。  
他是該優先擔心旅伴的精神狀況，可他無法控制逐漸侵蝕自己思考的、隱密的亢奮感。他一施力，半截手指便輕易地陷入旅伴體內。  
三好不是第一次這麼做。他屏著呼吸、小心翼翼地將嵌進組織的球狀玻璃製品掏出，晶瑩剔透的人造物尚裹著些許濕意，暖得彷彿能將掌心燙傷。他無法克制自己再次觸碰那空無一物的眼眶。  
佐久間毫無地抗地睜著眼皮，任由三好再次將手伸入眼中，窺探他的頭腔內部，指尖距離腦子只有短短幾毫米，只要指甲用力朝上一刺，腦漿便會盡數被掏出。  
三好的呼吸也亂了。他隔著皮膚愛撫著旅伴眼眶附近的骨骼，眼神近乎入迷，就像他們都曾企圖打開彼此的身體，好讓性器與內臟得以緊密結合。  
「沒事了？」他握著方才掏出的玻璃義眼，語氣充滿憂心，呼上佐久間眼臉的嘆息卻帶著潮濕的炙熱。  
沒事了，謝謝。佐久間撫摸旅伴那稍稍泛紅的臉頰，三好充進血液與生殖慾望的性器緊緊地貼上了他的腹部。  
「你勃起了。」  
「你也是。」  
「那是因為你在摸我。」  
「是你讓我拿出來的。」  
「我才沒讓你摸得像是在用手指幹我一樣。」那樣很變態，佐久間半真半假地抱怨。他想起他的同袍，想起那些在前線沒遮沒攔的過激玩笑，同袍之間都在私傳他們的長官曾燒光了中國的某個偏僻農村，殺害他最中意的女人後將她的眼珠挖出，強姦她的腦袋。  
「聽起來很噁心。」  
「謠言而已。但如果我先死了，其實你也可以這麼做。」  
──你可以對我的屍體為所欲為，只要你想。  
「……」  
三好難以分辨自己究竟是為這段接近病態的浪漫發言心動抑或慍怒。  
「不要。」  
「我想也是。」  
佐久間自己將手邊的玻璃珠塞回眼眶，記得製造這顆眼睛的是個技術精湛的老師傅，有時他照鏡子時會覺得右眼比左眼還有神多了。三好的手指探進他的嘴裡，他便順從地以舌尖去吮。下午喝進了太多的砂糖，過於黏稠的唾液能輕易地掛在修剪整齊的指甲蓋上。  
他主動褪下底褲。神奇的是，他們總能輕易地在這點達成默契。  
「去拿套。」  
「等等。」  
三好倒還不想，又或該說是不願，他只是想再一次將手伸進旅伴體內，從他最為熟悉的入口處。那才是他能正大光明肆意妄為的部位，指尖神經早牢牢記住了前列腺的位置與觸感，他沉迷地聽著佐久間呻吟間隱隱染上的甘甜氣味，感受他腰部肌肉每一回細微的顫動，甚至不去理會自己繃得辛苦的下身。  
「你該不會不打算進來了？」佐久間開始撐不住笑，連話都說得勉強。  
「還沒決定。」但我想看你高潮。三好坦言。他覺得這樣挺奇怪，今晚一切都不大正常，一定是白天放鬆過了頭，緊張感一旦降低，連欲求也格外浮躁不安。  
「佐久間先生，我能說件事嗎？」  
「想講就講，幹嘛特地問我？」  
「因為這話題不太舒服。你可能會萎掉。」  
「反正萎掉還是能做。」甚至沒勃起也能高潮，人的身體就是這麼不講道理。  
「……還是培訓生的時候，我曾經跟個女人上床。」  
「不只一個吧。」佐久間挑刺挑得相當刻意。  
「哎，反正那陣子一天到晚跑出去跟女人搭訕，成功了就去開房間。」  
「我那時大概挺羨慕你們的。」  
「是嗎？但我老覺得像是在還債，因為我只是想練習搭訕而已。」搭訕完還得服侍人家，間諜一向是個氣力活，「跟那個女人做的途中，我聞到一股血味。」  
「處女？」  
「不是。」幸好不是。如果是處女還要更麻煩，指不定人家就要求結婚負責了，「是生理期。」  
「哇。」  
「我說要不別做了？結果她好像情緒更亢奮了，她說她喜歡在生理期時跟男人上床，還要求我把套子摘掉。」  
「你照做了嗎？」  
「畢竟是還債，沒辦法。」  
那可真不是什麼愉快的經驗，像是插一塊淌著血的肉，若非女人強硬地要求，他實在不想射在裡頭。終於得以從溢滿血液的陰部解放後，他瞧著混著白濁的腥紅順著性器抽出而汨汨流下，突然一陣反胃。  
女人說那是活著、還能孕育生命的象徵。  
「那時我有史以來頭一次想著這工作大概不適合我，不如別幹了。」  
「會被丟去前線送死哦。」  
「你不就活下來了。」  
失去右眼，連精神也被蛀得千瘡百孔、遍體鱗傷──但依舊活著。  
儘管不願成就任何事、拯救不了任何人，他們仍然是活著的。  
佐久間的身子蜷了起來，內部痙攣著像是要將他的手指吞吃進去，分明是經歷了高潮的姿態，下身卻僅僅是顫了顫、沒吐出任何東西。  
三好望向他的面孔，和右眼折射出的光彩相比，此刻在左眼中充斥的昏沉渙散更有生命的氣息。  
「我能不拿套嗎？」  
「剛才那段故事說得好像你對不戴套有心理陰影似的。」  
「其實有。收拾起來比較麻煩。」  
「……可以。」  
於是三好再一次地破開旅伴的身體，不為探索，而是實在的侵略、甚至是權力的彰顯行為。他勃得太久了，脹到感覺開始麻木。在佐久間的內壁完整地纏上性徵之時他想起了曾掠過腦下的指尖，若有似無的滑膩觸感無可救藥地煽動他的性慾。  
真是糟糕透頂。像是小孩子胡鬧間疊起的積木玩具，歪歪扭扭搖搖晃晃，毫無章法可言。對了，可不能只顧著進出，還得時不時地親吻，或是愛撫對方的性感帶，握著對方的手會帶來安心感──都是些什麼鬼技術，管它去死。  
他就只是想這麼做而已。再無其他。  
下身傳來的快感壓縮著理智，將之擠壓成細細的一條線，並在那座積木高塔搖搖欲墜地垮下之時乾脆地將之剪斷。  
他們射了一大堆──那是當然，兩人已經要一個月沒做愛了──三好無視佐久間身上的大片汙濁直直趴了上去，精液沾得他的腹部到處都是。  
「笑什麼呢。」經佐久間一問，三好才發現自己把臉悶在他的肩頭直直發笑。  
「有點噁心。」  
「虧你也知道。」  
佐久間損他。底下的床單黏膩膩的，汗漬與別的什麼污痕濺得到處都是，明天來換床單的員工不知會做何感想。  
「我們明天就離開這裡吧。」  
「不多留兩天？」  
「你會做惡夢。」  
「是嗎？我倒認為等等可以睡得很好。」  
做過愛就不會做夢了。佐久間漫不經心地把玩他頭頂的髮，卻怎麼撥都不大對頭，沒法理成平日整齊的樣式。  
而且這裡人太多了。他們不想聆聽他人的祈求，亦不願接受外人施捨。只期望能盡快回到充滿微小災禍的不便日常，繼續漫無目的旅程。  
「真麻煩。人為什麼得依靠不認識的人才能活下去？」  
「說什麼傻話。」  
人本就無法真正意義上地獨自活下去，除非住到無人島上。  
三好搖搖頭，重新在亂成一團的棉被中縮起身子。他決定等等再來收拾殘局，在那之前，他要先小睡個半小時。


	8. Ch7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們再一次得以與烽火擦身而過。

佐久間想他們那輛好夥伴──對了，它還有個響亮的名字叫芬尼根──那輛破破爛爛又年代久遠的老爺車，此刻就像脫節後仍繼續行駛的列車車廂。這讓他想起了一些相當不美好的回憶，儘管當事人似乎不怎麼介意的樣子。  
「為什麼要開在鐵軌上……？」  
「來的路上不是有看到礦山嗎？沿著鐵路走一定能走到城鎮的。」  
「那也不必開在軌道上吧。要是前面突然來輛車子怎麼辦？」  
「還請放心，以軌道的生鏽狀況與雜草長度來看，這條路線至少棄置兩年以上了。」  
所幸車輛並沒有因為枕木而導致整輛車身磕磕絆絆，因為三好正讓輪子完美地行駛於軌道之上。他強烈懷疑三好是沉迷於讓車輪別掉出軌道外的遊戲，才執意要開在鐵軌上頭。就像孩童時期路經人行道時、總愛踮起腳尖不踩出地磚的格線那樣。  
「差不多該換我開車──」「不要。」「我就知道。」  
他總是不懂三好這種在生活中尋找挑戰的樂趣何在。  
完美駛於鐵軌上的汽車依舊相當平穩，儘管軌道似乎並非筆直的直線，而是以相當小且微妙的幅度稍稍彎曲，要讓輪子不偏不倚地待在軌道上八成沒看上去的容易。  
「……前面。」  
「有人？」  
「不，是硝煙。」  
三好微微瞇起眼，「大砲……或是地雷？」  
「不是篝火的狼煙嗎？」  
「不大像。」  
也不是什麼值得大驚小怪的事。人說戰爭已經結束不過是概括而言，那些由仇恨帶來的衝突不可能一夕之間就此滅絕。他們不是第一次撞見這些在各地不斷上演的零星衝突，甚至曾經因此惹上點麻煩──值得慶幸的是，那些仍深陷於利益或爭端的人們通常對不相關的外人絲毫不感興趣。  
「想不到會在這種地方。難道附近有少數民族的居住地？」  
「誰知道。」演變成軍事衝突的理由千千百百種，無論多荒謬蠻橫到那些人嘴裡都成了大義凜然，好像那些因此堆疊起來的屍骸都是他們活該似的。  
「怎麼辦，現在掉頭？萬一又發生像上回那種麻煩就糟了吧？」  
「我可不認為能記得我的臉的人有那麼多……而且很遺憾，想掉頭也來不及了。」三好對著自哨站直直瞄準自己的兩把步槍槍口大嘆了口氣，「找得到白布嗎？」  
「我找找。你放哪了？」  
「應該在座位下面。」  
佐久間聞言低下頭，成功從腳邊拉出那一大條曾是襯衫的破布來。在他們旅行於戰區附近的日子裡這件襯衫經常派上用場，雖說上頭被打了五六個彈孔，且因塞在座位底下長達數個月，與其說是白色倒不如說是灰色的。  
順帶一提，這是三好的舊衣物，地道的德國貨，價格還相當不親民。他將那塊曾是襯衫的破白布綁在傘尖上並伸出車窗外，衣料在風中不甚柔順地皺成一團的模樣看來格外可憐。  
他們在哨站前停妥車輛，在車身完全停止的下一瞬間槍口便凌厲且強勢地探了進來，逼得三好只能跟著立即舉起雙手。  
「……我們不是敵人。」雖說也並非友軍，只是毫無關連且不想惹麻煩的路人，「我們正在旅行，只是意外路過這裡。」  
「來這附近做什麼？」  
「我們──」  
還當真沒打算做什麼。三好克制住想要皺起眉頭的衝動，堅稱自己的不作為只會更加可疑，倒不如瞎扯點名目讓他們放心，「我是研究經濟的留學生。旅行是為了探訪各地的經濟實際景況，然後這位是我雇傭的保鑣。」  
「是嗎？」  
士兵懷疑的目光轉向副駕駛座的佐久間，比起外貌與身板都較為纖細的三好，身材壯碩的佐久間才是他們會警戒的對象。  
「不好意思，他比較不會說話。」  
也幸虧佐久間長著一張耿直的臉，剛直不阿的長相只差把他質樸剛健的座右銘寫在臉上，站崗士兵充滿懷疑的打量目光只持續了一陣。果然印象很大一部份還是來自於長相的，至少三好自己沒因長相而吃過什麼虧。  
「有武器嗎？」  
「只有打獵用的槍。」他將駕駛座下的步槍展示出來──儘管他們沒用這把槍打過幾次獵，本來的目的也不是為了打獵──甚至為了表示誠意主動將彈匣拿下。這點小動作八成大大提升了兩名哨兵的信任感，對他而言要取得別人信任一向不是難事。  
「算了。你們可以走了。」  
「非常感謝。」  
「還有一件事，有書嗎？」  
「書？」  
「我們政府最近在實施不良書籍管制，在境內查到禁書可是要坐牢的。」  
「哦──」  
三好彷彿認為這席話相當有趣似地微微揚起唇角，「說起來是有這麼回事。」他當然沒聽過這個也不知道是在革命中還是怎麼的小國家在實施書籍管制，反正嘴上說得再好聽，目的鐵定離不開對底層人民思想的箝制。  
「只有一些經濟學用的工具書籍而已。很久沒拿出來了，可能得找一下。不過……」  
他從前後座的縫隙撈出一本尺寸不大的書籍，那是前陣子從舊書攤以相當便宜的價格購得的，「雖然不知道有沒有在你們的查禁清單上就是了。」  
「確實是。你帶著這本書做什麼？」  
「當然是打算拿來用了。正如二位所見，我的旅伴跟木頭沒什麼兩樣……」  
「……？」  
佐久間滿臉困惑地看三好同兩名士兵一塊發出曖昧的笑聲。

/

「所以我說那到底是什麼書？」  
「你很在意？」  
「因為你們笑得很噁心。」  
沒能繼續在鐵軌上行駛之後三好完全丟了對駕駛的堅持和興趣，在他們離開哨站後不久就把開車的工作丟給佐久間，自己窩到副駕駛座裡。興許是應付那些士兵感到有些累了，側臥的姿勢非常醜。  
「沒什麼大不了的，色情小說而已。」  
「啊？」  
「色情小說。也可以稱為官能小說，定義上就是以具體手法描述人與人之間交媾行為的書籍。」  
「我才沒問你什麼是色情小說……那你怎麼知道那會是他們的禁書？難道你真的知道這裡在管制書籍？」  
怎麼可能。三好聳聳肩，料是他再消息靈通也不會去探聽這種雞毛蒜皮的小事，表現出那些事前知情都只是虛張聲勢而已，「不管是為了控制什麼思想而實施書籍管制，黃色書籍是一定會被禁止的。這是常識。」  
人總是想將目光從己身赤裸的慾望上移開，然後自以為能成就正義。哪怕這只是個由頭。  
「比起色情小說，塞在帳篷下面的書嫌疑更大吧，叫啥來著，資本什麼的。」  
「就說那是經濟學用的工具書。」  
「那些紅書呢？」  
「也是經濟學用的工具書。」  
然而經濟與思想向來相輔相成，體制與經濟制度本就無法分別而論，這只代表那兩個哨兵沒有這方面的常識，「怎麼，捨不得那本色情小說？」  
「才沒有。我又看不懂」  
「我已經看完了喲，要不要睡前讀給你聽？附帶翻譯服務。」  
別一副要讀繪本給小孩子聽的架式好麼。佐久間撇撇唇，「心領了。」  
「木頭。」  
「我才不需要這種東西助興咧。你剛剛也這樣說我吧？」  
「想跟軍人打好關係，果然就不得不說點黃色笑話哪。不然下回不說你木頭，改說我是冷凍鮪魚如何？」  
「……隨便啦。」  
像這樣把兩人的肉體關係直接披露出去總令佐久間頗為尷尬，駛離哨站時那兩名士兵的視線黏膩得不大舒服，他當然對軍中男人的劣根性再了解不過，在他們離去之後那兩人鐵定是想像甚至討論了不少糟糕的情節。  
真是讓人不快。  
「總之，能平安離開就好了。」有些站哨士兵會射殺路過的記者或逃亡的平民，尤其有些戰爭打得心虛且不欲人知。他們曾撞見過在某個哨站前的屍橫遍野，為了爭奪輸油管所有權雙方打得熱火朝天，卻不希望任何人見到他們醜惡的樣貌，「沒動槍動火的，那些士兵還算講道理，沒像之前一樣見到人就開槍。」  
「那時你秀的一手車技可真不得了，簡直跟拍電影沒什麼兩樣。」  
「承蒙誇獎。」三好對這種浮誇的行動可沒有絲毫好感。拍電影還是饒了我吧，他開始著手整理方才倉促間拿出的舊襯衫，對著上頭的滿目瘡痍彷彿若有所思。  
「你覺得這地方為什麼還要繼續打仗？和平不好嗎？」  
「誰知道。」線索太少了。三好對著可說是幼稚過頭的問題歪了歪唇，「你該問問那些挑起爭端的人。」  
「戰爭總該有個理由，像是輸油管？或是為了革命？像先前遇到的那個傢伙。」  
「你這是在損我？」  
「沒有沒有。只是想那真是場大災難。」  
那大概是三好頭一回帶著顯而易見的愧疚向他低頭道歉。他其實不怎麼願意見到平日自尊心甚高的旅伴如此，畢竟過於擁有出挑的才能從來就不該將責任歸咎於當事人。  
「……我是真沒想到他會是那種個性。」  
「他八成也沒想到你是這種個性。」  
據說是個在德國納粹勢力如日中天時，懷抱著理想在地下裡活躍的一個革命組織。三好曾提過，但佐久間記不太清了。他說那傢伙的說話方式從來沒有變過，一直都是滿腔熱血，又天真得可以，只有記憶力算可取。  
他執拗地記著真木克彥的優異與活躍的身姿，連那副刻意偽裝得不起眼的容貌都一並記下。三好沒想過在納粹已然垮台的戰後會在邊境小國與這名情報提供者再度相遇，或許這人就是以抗爭革命為使命來追求心中的理想。  
──我們需要你的力量。  
「就和鍥而不捨的追求者沒什麼兩樣。」佐久間的評價與先前一模一樣。哪怕三好破罐破摔地挑明了自己前D機關成員的身分──有時他覺得D機關的存在壓根不是什麼機密，根本人盡皆知──然而這並無濟於事，倒不如說那傢伙執著更甚，簡直不能更困擾。  
「自以為只要誠心毅力就一定能成功，這種追求者我可敬謝不敏。」  
──請實現你心中的正義吧。對著那人的目光灼灼，三好只感到麻煩。正義一詞頂多只能算個充滿諷刺的間諜笑話，和他從來就毫無緣分。  
「我倒覺得他說話挺尖銳、也滿有道理的。」  
「正義？」  
「或著說是理念？偶爾我也會好奇，你們這些傢伙賣命成這副德性，到底是為了什麼？」  
「你不是早知道原因了。」與正義並無關聯，更談不上理念原則。  
只是因為能夠辦到，所以去做罷了。世上很多事都是這般毫無道理。  
「我的意思是，如果一切都照著你們的預定進行，日本──世界會變成什麼樣？」  
沒有理念──至少該有理想。  
「那我怎麼會知道。你該去問中佐。」  
「哎，要是哪天回到日本就去問問他好了。你覺得他還活著嗎？」  
「鐵定活著。」  
「這麼肯定。」  
「倒不如說是認為這個人死不了哪。你不這麼認為嗎？現在八成也是充滿精神地策畫著什麼別人看不懂也不理解的大事。」  
儘管日本輸了。但即便日本輸得一蹋糊塗，不變的事終究不變──至少他這麼期望。期望著那從未折服的人不會死去、更不會凋零，在戰後飄搖的故土自顧自地挺直腰桿，甚至鄙視眾生。  
「要不是那樣的話，這回可輪到我們笑他啦。」  
佐久間聽著身側傳來開朗的笑，他想三好大抵是有些感傷，只是不願說罷了。他們甚至不確定是否會回到日本，畢竟開著車總不可能橫渡海洋回到。除非下定決心回到只能從廣播或報紙中得知片段消息、卻也深知早已變得殘破不堪的故鄉，否則他們只會持續開著車，在這片大陸上持續晃蕩。  
飽受戰火蹂躪的土地都是相去無幾的狼狽，無論歐洲或日本。  
就和他們以往路經的許多村落一樣，這座村莊的建築脆弱斑駁得彷彿能輕易被風雨吹垮，雖不至於死寂一片，也是缺乏正常聚落該有的生機與活力。  
「……沒有男人。」  
三好促起了眉。  
無論在路旁從事修繕房屋或沿路叫賣的，雖年齡不一，皆清一色是女性。缺乏男丁不是什麼新鮮事，如此徹底的倒是少見──但也不是第一次見了。在這種鄉下村落徵召士兵往往會將男人橫掃一空，而幼童又尚未長大，才會形成此等異常光景。  
佐久間放緩了車速，滿是坑洞的石板路顛簸不已，甚至不比開在鐵軌上時穩定。他們在一片似是荒蕪許久的菜園旁停下車，幾乎是車身停下後的下一瞬間，就有人叩了兩下車窗。  
是個女人，也只能是個女人。  
女人以指尖點唇，又晃了晃臀部，最後伸出五根手指，指腹平貼在車窗上頭，留下五個明顯的指紋。不假修剪的長指甲色澤暗沉，可瞧見裡頭堆積了大量灰塵污垢。  
佐久間搖搖頭，那女人躊躇了一陣，收回了大拇指，依舊不屈不撓地貼在車窗上頭。  
佐久間還是搖頭。  
女人彎下小指。包含求助乞憐的視線猛然掃向三好。三好只靜靜地別開臉，一副不懂那女人所圖為何似的模樣。  
「幫我一下啦。」投向三好的求助視線增加了。  
「拒絕她不就行了。」  
「我這不是一直在拒絕她？」  
「多拒絕幾次。」  
她連無名指一並彎下，伸出兩根手指，仍是那張夾雜懇求與毅力的臉。佐久間對著那副身姿深感敬佩，他想世上大多是這些女人更有活下去的勇敢與力氣。  
然他也只是敬佩。該拒絕就是非拒絕不可，無關誠心或毅力。  
正當他打算再次搖頭拒絕時，三好的身子倏然橫了過來，搖下車窗，對著那名女性揚聲喊了幾句。他說得很快，佐久間聽得不甚明白，只見那名女性隨即失望地離去。  
「你剛剛說什麼？」  
「……」  
三好的神情看著不大高興，沒理會佐久間的困惑。「難怪那兩個士兵讓我們到這裡來。」  
那兩個傢伙──或說是整個軍營，想必都是這個女人村莊的常客吧，他們或許不抱惡意，只是單純地把好地方介紹給別人，順道讓這些女人多點經濟來源。  
「我還以為你已經把我們的事告訴他們了。」  
「總有人喜歡尋歡作樂。」  
「……真是好興趣。」  
眼見天就要黑了。在冬季夜路上駕駛自然絕非值得一試的好主意，無論如何他們今晚是得待在這了。  
「要去買吃的嗎？」  
「有地方買嗎？」  
「剛剛有看見。」  
「唔──」他是不怎麼想下車。這村莊裡絕不只一個妓女，佐久間可怕極了那些永無止境的糾纏與拉客。  
「拒絕她們就行了吧。」  
「你又不是第一天認識我。」他一向不擅長拒絕別人，也難以面對別人困擾的神情，總怕自己一個心軟就點頭買下了哪個素不相識的女人，還不會跟她上床。  
「……真拿你沒輒。」  
「？」  
「過來。」  
三好扯著佐久間的領子接了一個很長的吻。  
幫我入個戲，他喃喃地說。佐久間瞧他近在咫尺的眼，也是半睜著的。怎麼接個吻沒人打算閉眼？他們盯著對方上睫搧得又緩又慢，直到在唇齒交纏間吐盡最後一口空氣。  
「走了。」他們在因缺氧而開始頭暈目眩前最後一秒同時放開彼此，佐久間看三好俐落地整平了他扯皺的領，拉開車門下車，彷彿整個人氣氛都變了。他歛起一雙貓兒似的吊梢眼，平日俐落筆直的肩線也跟著柔軟許多。  
佐久間不懂為什麼光有這些改變那些女人就不上前了。她們只一個一個靠在街旁，或兩三個坐成一團冷眼地瞧。他走在帶了點泥濘的石板路上，心底滿是怪異。  
三好就走在佐久間後方不遠處，就像他們頭一回假扮成憲兵，而三好作為翻譯緊跟在隊長後頭那樣。他本是走路很快的人，如今卻一副勉力才能跟上軍人凌厲步伐的模樣，像是體內某些無關緊要的臟器被拿了出來，然後填進大量的棉花，整副身子狀似綿軟無力，連步子都是輕飄飄的。  
「……我們現在看起來像什麼？」  
「你說還能像什麼？」三好望過來的目光纏綿，語氣卻像是對著無可救藥的蠢貨，「那些女人都是很敏銳的，不會互相搶生意。」  
「所以？」  
「所以只要我看起來像是她們的同業就行。」  
「……原來如此。」說得也是，三好本就是這種個性，能靠演戲免去的麻煩必是能免則免，「你就不能早點告訴我？我也比較好配合。」  
「你的演技很糟，說了反而不自然。」  
佐久間腳步一放緩，三好的手臂便立即挽了上來，如同纏上棍子的蛇，看來炫耀刻意地張揚。他的身段像敬業的男娼，也像個擅長撒嬌的小情人，唯有說話時的語氣聽來不情不願。  
但佐久間總覺得他的心情還算不差，雖然只是直覺。

/

那碗湯喝起來實在淡而無味，和水沒什麼分別。他們撈了半天，只在裡頭尋得幾塊馬鈴薯和紅蘿蔔，以及不知名的根莖類蔬菜。漂在水面的醃肉細得接近粉末，全是鹽巴在陰暗處放置時間過長的陳舊味道。  
但與熊肉罐頭相比還是好得多了。比上姑且不足、比下尚且有餘。  
「真的不住旅店嗎？」佐久間的嗓音埋了一半在湯裡。馬鈴薯嚼起來沙沙的，彷彿湯一沸騰廚子就迫不及待地關上火，裡頭沒完全熟透的口感。  
「你不想睡車上？」  
「我只是覺得該照顧一下她們的生意，畢竟我們不買娼妓。」  
「愛心氾濫過頭了。你難道忘了之前發生什麼事？」  
「之前？」  
「那個女孩。」  
「……那是我的錯嗎？」  
他憶起那名女孩穿著過短的裙，在他們正喝著酒的桌邊提起裙角，稚嫩地行了一個禮，她裙襬拉得頗高，露出大半條細白的大腿來。佐久間見她可愛，便順手摸了摸她細軟的褐髮。  
誰知道那名女孩竟因此在半夜跑到他們床邊，人與人之間的溝通真是不可思議地難以參透。明明他們鎖上了門──鎖一向沒多大用處，尤其許多與娼妓有合作關係的店家甚至會出借鑰匙好讓她們招攬更多生意。  
「──誰知道她會一進來就開始脫衣服啊。」  
「難不成你還指望她跟你調個情？」  
「我才沒有要買咧。大半夜的報警也不是，一個弄不好人家還以為我們要強姦她。」  
「就說我也跟著脫不就解決了，她會像今天那些女人一樣知難而退的。」  
「只會讓事情更複雜好嗎。」打算把我塑造成什麼人啊。他翻了半個白眼，思及當晚得想辦法比手畫腳請那女孩離開，還得阻止一副要同她競爭似的──雖然佐久間懷疑三好只是想看他笑話──的旅伴跟著解開襯衫扣子，混亂得不行。  
這件事最後怎麼解決來著？  
「總覺得今天老在聊一些往事哪。」  
「因為我們早就沒什麼可以聊的了。」  
「但我們還是在聊天啊。」每天都在聊，只要醒著沒事可做就在聊天，他們怎有那麼多話能聊？「明明當時我們都在現場，事情發生後也聊過感想，現在重提一次還是覺得挺有意思。」  
「那是你記憶力差。」  
「你呢？」  
「我──」  
三好頓時語塞，一改他平時的伶牙俐齒。  
他本是沒有過去的。他自己決意捨棄，如今也沒打算再拾回來。過去本就只會在腳下越積越多，也不過是不再視如敝屣地蓄意拋棄罷了。  
回憶過去於他而言該是陌生的行為，哪怕他記憶力好得忘不了任何事。  
「──只是想說說話而已。說什麼都好。」他猛然發覺自己沉默得太久，久到無論說什麼都顯得奇怪，乾脆隨便找個藉口搪塞過去。  
「嘿，是這樣啊。」反正佐久間壓根沒信。  
「我不想說這個。煩死了。」  
「那說什麼？」  
「我哪知道。」  
「……」  
「……」  
「啊，有了。」  
「還真有。」  
「我想問你剛剛跟那個女人說了什麼？」  
「什麼叫說了什麼？」  
「還有那名女孩。」  
佐久間剛剛才想起來，那件事最終也是三好擺平的。在他終於鬧得夠了不再跟著脫衣服後，和今日同樣轉過頭去和那名女孩說話，女孩便默默走了，「到底什麼話這麼神奇，告訴我唄。能教教我更好。」  
「想學啊？」  
「想啊。」  
佐久間低頭瞧碗底還有幾塊湯料，就直接把碗抬起來把那些蔬菜塊倒進口中。他仰高了頸子，所以沒能看見三好惡趣味地揚起的唇角。

「我說你性冷淡兼不舉，而且下面還包莖。」  
「咳、咳咳！」  
馬鈴薯與氣管擦身而過，差點沒直接把佐久間噎死。  
「你這傢伙──」  
「開開玩笑。我說你是我的。」

結果佐久間還是被紅蘿蔔嗆著了。


	9. Ch8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然後，大醉一場。

Ch8

佐久間不曉得三好是什麼時候回來的。  
他大略在半夜兩點左右醒了一次，那時床的另一側尚空空如也，當時他也想過就這麼醒著等旅伴回來，翻幾下床頭邊的報紙後終究不敵睏意地睡了。  
如今距離他起床更衣超過兩個小時，三好竟仍睡著，這可真是稀罕。  
三好或許是快要天亮了才回房，也不曉得這貨究竟喝了多少才能甩下缺乏安全感與警戒心過剩的包袱、爆睡成這副德性。他想起自己很久沒認真打量過三好睡著時的表情，因為總是他睡得比較長。  
無論什麼人，徹底睡熟時的臉都是鬆懈的。薄薄的皮膚下浮著顴骨與顎骨的線條，某種想伸手去揉的衝動不禁油然而生，但他忍下了，否則旅伴鐵定是會醒的。  
拆下的第一頁晨報被隨意折了幾折，角落書著一段地址，就這麼被隨手擱在床頭旁的櫃子上。據說住在這戶地址的人家是位深閨大小姐，但他不大清楚詳情，報紙上除了地址就沒別的訊息了，或許世上多得是邊尋人問事邊做筆記的人，顯然他的旅伴絕非這些人的其中一員。  
本來連這張特意記下地址的報紙都是多餘，只是去問人時若沒這張抄有地址的紙反而顯得不自然了。其之無關緊要從這張報紙被對待的隨意程度由此可見一斑，哪怕佐久間不小心把紙扔進垃圾桶裡也不會產生任何問題。  
原本掛在床邊搖搖欲墜的三好翻過身，毫不客氣地霸佔了三分之二床棉被。用貓來形容他的睡姿都算陳腔濫調了，但終歸是像隻貓，可以小心謹慎地蜷起身子，也能大喇喇地彷若帝王。  
「走開。」  
他甚至還沒碰上細軟的褐髮，旅伴就朦朧地出聲抗議。彷彿這句話是靠著脊椎反射說出來的，本人壓根還沒清醒。  
「該起床了。」  
「不要。」  
「你到底昨天喝多少？」  
「一杯……」  
三好說著又要睡過去，即便這回佐久間當真使勁把他的頭頂揉得一團亂也不管不顧。這哪是只喝了一杯的架式，難道他喝的那一杯整杯都是純酒精不成？  
「還是身體不舒服？發燒了？」  
「沒……你別緊張兮兮的，讓我再睡一下……去買個早餐回來就好了。」  
「過中午了。」  
「那就午餐，隨便……」他整張臉都埋進了棉被裡，儼然是要拒絕與世界溝通的模樣。  
唉，好吧。佐久間聳聳肩，剛在這間旅館下榻時他物色了幾間看起來品味不錯的小餐館，本想和旅伴一起去瞧瞧的，如今也只能作罷。  
他只拎了錢包下樓，往附近的市場兜了小半圈，最終帶上夾著肉醬的麵包和一小塊起司回房。  
──正如他所預料，房內的旅伴已然徹底清醒、梳洗整齊，連頭髮都打理得一絲不苟，先前那副打算賴床到天荒地老的姿態彷若錯覺。真是不可愛。  
「那個傢伙鐵定和酒保有勾結。」  
「那個傢伙？」  
「我在酒吧遇到的一個男人，他說自己是貴族出身，要我稱呼他為男爵。」  
三好大概是餓壞了，打開紙包拿著麵包就啃。佐久間想他只有在前往酒吧前吃了一些東西墊胃，之後就什麼也沒吃，他一工作起來老會忘了進食。  
佐久間沒跟他一道。倒不是佐久間不願意，是他拒絕了──「有你跟著就不會有人請我喝酒」、三好是這麼說。但佐久間認為是自己極有一不注意就壞事的可能之故。  
「他請你喝酒？」  
「對。他們把瓶子裡面的酒換掉了。」到底誰會中這種又傻又簡陋的招？他喝第一口就察覺了，畢竟味道想像中完全不同，「一邊跟我說這裡的女人潑辣不好搭訕，一邊想拐我上床，真讓人不舒服。」  
況且他身上也沒什麼料，和從其他人口中問到的差不了多少。他是能為了情報出賣身體，但那也得有收穫才行，三好厭惡地撇撇唇：  
「除了偷換濃度高的酒，裡頭還放了一堆安眠藥，至少六七顆。」  
「……你確定這是想跟你上床，不是想謀財害命？」若來個身子差點的人這杯下去別說睡著，連心臟都要停了。  
「天曉得，可能他志在必得？不然就是我退步了，才喝半杯就睏得不行。」  
他光拎著那杯喝了大半夜，畢竟讓人請客，酒杯也沒離開過視線，實在沒理由不喝，早知喝得這麼辛苦就自掏腰包了，省得麻煩。  
「他大概覺得我醉了，還湊過來打算跟我接吻來著。」  
「那你有跟他接吻嗎？」  
「我把剩下的酒全倒在他的禿頭上。反正他覺得我醉了。」  
「真想現場看看那個畫面。」  
「安心了？」  
「不是安不安心的問題吧。」反正人有平安回來就好，跟不跟別人接吻倒不是什麼大問題。  
「嘿，我跟那個男爵上床也沒事？」  
「我覺得有事比較好嗎？」  
「……」  
三好抬頭看了他一眼，又低下頭去嚼自己的麵包，「沒差啊。」  
「哦。」  
佐久間沒多說什麼，抓過那張被折起的報紙。其實他看不懂那串說不清算潦草還是華麗的花體字究竟寫了些什麼，只知道那是某間房子的地址。而三好終於吃完了他遲來的午餐，將指尖沾著的肉醬舔乾淨了才慢悠悠地找紙巾去擦。  
「不好吃。」  
他吃完了才抱怨道。平平板板的不似真心。

/

「每個人的說法都差不多，說那裡是深山，車子勉強能開上去，但挺危險的。  
原先住在那的是個做寶石買賣的商人，和他的孫女住在一起，前陣子那個商人過世了，只剩孫女獨居在那間屋子。」  
「一個女孩子家獨居在深山裡面？」  
「可能還有些僕人吧。」  
佐久間是不清楚D機關的成員們在報告時都是什麼語氣，但想必不會這樣隨性。三好的嗓音被淹在人聲鼎沸當中，聽著不大像他平日的音調，卻清楚地落在耳裡，那是經過訓練之後才有的特殊的說話方式。  
其實沒有特意這麼做的必要，他們只是在閒聊罷了。聊一個賺夠了錢又上了年紀，跑到遠離人煙與戰火之地隱居的商人。  
「那個商人死很久了嗎？」  
「消息上個月傳到這裡，實際什麼時候不清楚，說是病死的。」  
說真的，誰會相信那種事啊？明明上回看到還活蹦亂跳的，一直想偷摸我的屁股哪。三好模仿起某個女人的語調，她是那間酒吧的經營者卻不管事，只管使喚那個可憐的酒保，自己則坐在一旁抽菸。  
大家都謠傳他和他孫女有一腿，你想想看，不然一個年輕女孩兒怎麼肯跟一個糟老頭住在山上？搞不好其實是馬上風喲，大家都這麼說。  
他問了許多人，今日午後和佐久間在鎮上晃了一大圈，又問了一些人，答案都相去無幾，像是有著某種默契似地，所有人皆不約而同地提起那個馬上風的傳聞，再附贈一個隱晦的微笑。  
「原來那個詞是馬上風的意思。」他聽這個詞聽了一下午，在意得不行。  
「反正你馬上就忘了。」  
「哪會。」佐久間聳聳肩。  
時近黃昏，餐館開始傳出食物的香味，此刻的廚房想必是忙得人仰馬翻，好應付接下來洶湧的點單。他的鼻腔裡塞滿了炸洋蔥的味道，那氣味強烈得過頭，再聞不到其他。  
「我想點東西來吃。」  
「……我還不餓。」  
中午吃掉的麵包還積在三好胃底，沉甸甸得有些脹得不舒服，喝進去的酒精大概全被那些澱粉吸收殆盡，他喝了三杯還是一點感覺也沒有。  
「不喜歡這種地方？」  
「談不上喜不喜歡，像是在工作。」  
人類追求酒精就像追著糖的螞蟻，故販售食物與酒的場所一定充滿了人類，也充滿了情報，充滿了太多情報。  
那很累人，誰都不知道關鍵會藏在什麼地方，他不得不去一一檢視。即便空氣中充滿洋蔥被炸得焦黃的氣味，他還注意到那些被趕到角落的炸馬鈴薯、或是用白酒燉某種淡水魚的味道；他知道後方有個衣冠楚楚的男人，卻準備扒走結完帳打算離開的傢伙的錢包；掛在牆上的拖把溼答答地滴著水，裡頭爬出一隻裹滿油膩的大蟑螂；又或著他明明正和佐久間說著話，卻不自主地在意起背後正向那位穿著美艷的少婦搭訕的小夥子，他知道那女人已經快要對小夥子拙劣又下流的笑話忍無可忍，隨時都會直接往對方臉上甩一巴掌。  
佐久間向女服務生點了一份炸洋蔥，那是當然，因為他只聞到了洋蔥的味道，所以下意識地想點洋蔥來吃。服務生回應的口音很奇特，不是本地人，那種特殊的發音方式應該是東歐的……  
「那、然後呢？」  
什麼然後？三好腦子裡轉了一大堆事情都沒有下文，他是在問哪個然後──啊、是在說深山裡那戶小姐的事，他們從頭到尾只談了這件事。  
「挺奇怪的。為什麼修個鐘得把信寄到隔壁鎮上去，這裡沒有會修的人嗎？」  
「可能沒人願意上去，畢竟在山裡。」  
「那個老爺子也怪怪的，怎麼就把這種差事丟給陌生人。」  
「他根本打從一開始就不太上心。」  
──就當一件過路的差事，你們不去也行。畢竟我一個老人家的破爛膝蓋實在上不了山，還不如把錢讓給你們這種年輕小夥子賺呢。  
「報酬也只說了應該不少，誰知道到底多少。」  
遇見這種亂七八糟的差事還沒立即將之視作胡鬧甩到腦後的，也只有他們這種閒來無事也無處可去的旅人了。只要有旅費可賺，深山自然不是什麼大問題，甚至最後白跑一趟也不算什麼大事──只要不會惹上麻煩。  
「你想會惹上什麼麻煩？」  
「天知道？說不定那個女的是個連續殺人狂。」  
「這想法真奇幻。」  
服務生咚地一聲把盛洋蔥的木碗丟在桌上，招呼也不打地走了。佐久間像是捻著什麼稀奇東西似地拎了一片，「燙燙燙」，他說，儘管那雙長滿槍繭的手壓根不怎麼怕燙。  
要是有雙筷子就好了，他將炸得焦黃的洋蔥扔進嘴裡，「要是覺得危險就別去了。」  
「……說得也是。」  
他們一向如此。  
左後方有個客人哇啦一聲吐了，還不到深夜呢，竟已喝得爛醉如泥，服務生臉上滿是嫌惡，轉身去拿拖把，她一抓到拖把的握把，旁邊的蟑螂立即爬得不見蹤影。空氣瀰漫著酒精與胃液混合的酸味，甚至蓋過了油炸洋蔥強烈香氣。  
「你有像那樣過嗎？」佐久間又吃了一片炸洋蔥，他人嘔吐顯然無法對前役軍人的食慾造成任何影響。  
「什麼？」  
「就、那樣。」  
他指指左後方，服務生好不容易把地板拖乾淨了那人還是吐個沒完。  
「當然沒有。」  
「大學時期也沒有？」  
「沒有。」  
「我有喔，很有趣的。吐完了就大睡特睡，但醒來後會想給當時喝酒的自己兩巴掌。」  
「……是喔。」三好想著昨晚自稱男爵的禿頭中年，還有他請的那杯酒。吃下一堆安眠藥後還得強撐著意識走回房的感覺大概和醉酒差不多？結果他也只喝了一杯而已，虧得可以。若是他就這麼倒在酒吧裡會發生什麼事？他猜那個男爵大抵是想和他上床的，但是真的嗎？搞不好他只是想把自己身上的財物洗劫一空，儘管他沒給自己營造個有錢公子哥的形象，只是個普通的路人，搞不好人一轉頭就忘了他。  
那只是猜測而已，就像住在深山的大小姐。他怎麼知道是不是真的？但他就是不想看，那又怎麼著？  
背後的豔麗女人還和那位年輕小夥子坐在一塊兒，看來她是不打算甩他巴掌了，現在他們聊得可相當愉快。  
牆角又出現了一隻蟑螂，和方才爬走的不是同一隻，這隻瘦了一些，背部也沒那麼油膩，沙沙沙地爬過櫃檯前，爬到某張桌子底下，停在一雙尖頭皮鞋旁邊。  
廚房傳來用橄欖油炒培根和大蒜的味道，聞起來像是──  
服務生女孩開始指著吐個不停的客人破口大罵，她受夠了永無止境地處理嘔吐物，情緒一激動起來口音也跟著越發濃重，最後乾脆講起自己的家鄉話，一如他猜測的，那方言是──  
蟑螂被尖頭皮鞋的主人踩死了，綠色的汁液與內臟從中擠出的畫面自動出現在他的腦海中，死死地巴著一小塊地不走。皮鞋的主人是個西裝鼻挺的男人，對面坐著另外一個女人。他左腳無意識地踩著蟑螂，右腳則忙著和女人的鮮紅高跟鞋調情，那女人感覺像是──  
店主路過窗邊時順手把窗關上，手裡拎著兩罐威士忌，出產地是──  
三好？  
佐久間在喊他，他聽見了，聽得很清楚。  
他聽見小夥子說了個黃色笑話，低級得很；他也聽懂了服務生的每一句憤怒飆罵，又是尖叫又是吵鬧地想把那個客人趕出去；他還聽見穿著紅高跟的女人開始跟穿著尖頭皮鞋的男人鉅細靡遺地聊起她墮過的三次胎，詳細得他作嘔。  
杯子不知何時又空了。抱歉，能再幫我倒一杯嗎？他想他應該是問出口了，佐久間倒是猶豫了很久才給他滿上，在猶豫什麼？他抓了片洋蔥來吃，方才還炸得燙熱，如今已經涼了大半，麵衣膩膩地出了油，像剛剛爬走的蟑螂。洋蔥吸了油變得軟軟爛爛，嚼起來沙沙的，臼齒碰撞的聲響清晰異常，彷彿腦子流了一部份出去，只剩回音在裡頭大肆作響。  
咚沙咚沙咚沙咚沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙。

喂、你還好嗎？

因為女人就像個酒杯呀，你懂我的意思嗎？什麼杯子都行，對我來說，有點精緻又曲線漂亮的酒杯是最好不過了，你能想像吧？要是一個透明的、做工精巧的又合自己心意杯子拿在手上，任何人都會心蕩神馳的喲。但拿著酒杯還不夠，最棒的一刻果然還是把自己最喜愛的酒倒進杯子裡，這就叫本能呀，裝著酒的酒杯才是最美的，你明白我的意思吧？

你喝太多了，最好別再喝了。

這狗娘養的渾蛋還想在這裡待多久？要不要看看你把這裡搞得多噁心！噁心死了！你這條豬！賠不出錢來就別在這裡丟人現眼，趕快滾出這個地方！

…..抱歉，你們有看見我的錢包嗎？我剛剛才離開這裡的，大概一個小時前……對、結帳的時候還在的，我也不是很清楚，可能是掉了……

那麼要來份今日特餐嗎？是剛煮好的水手魚……另外廚房新炸了洋蔥和薯條，有興趣嗎？……好的。那飲料的部分──

三好？聽得見我說話嗎？

當時可真是痛得要死哪，你知道那個庸醫有多瘋狂嗎？他拿著他奶奶的毛線棒──對、毛線棒，隨便用火燒了一下後就伸進我的陰道裡面，我想說他瘋了嗎？而且他的技術糟透了，把我的子宮攪得一團亂，差點以為會被戳出一個大洞，直接戳進我的胃來，他動作那麼粗暴，小孩鐵定也被攪成一大團了，現在想起來還覺得噁心，但也挺痛快的，畢竟那個男的是個廢物，我這輩子沒見過這麼廢的男人。

三好──

 

「……好想吐。」

 

/

他醉得徹底，那是他放任自己，甚至耳提面命地告訴自己的身體是該好好大醉一場的結果。  
於是他醉了。乙醇將他的意識全搗成一大團，一大團類似麻糬或草餅之類的東西。左腦與右腦的位置彷彿整個相互顛倒過來，他分不清自己抬的是左手還是右手，怎麼此刻笨拙得連佐久間的襯衫鈕扣都解不開。  
皮帶上的金屬扣環竟比美國製的小型手槍還要難以拆卸百倍。  
視野暈眩一片，閉上眼比睜著看得要清楚，至少他能瞧見佐久間同樣染著醉意的眼角。佐久間大概沒醉得太糊塗，脫他外套時的動作還算俐索。  
他聞見男人身上傳來和自己一樣的酒味。那是當然，他們喝了一大堆酒，多得他都不敢細數到底是多少，自己得喝下多少才能醉成這副德性。  
三好迫不及待地以唇追逐酒精的氣息。「抱我。」他在吻中含糊地要求。  
「還以為你想上我。」  
「我想......我勃不起來。」  
「不勃起怎麼做？」佐久間笑得更愉快了。  
「為什麼不行？」他只是想和佐久間上床而已，用哪裡都無妨，是否能射精也沒差。嘴或手指，甚至他皮膚的每一處都能成為性器官，只要他想。  
三好不記得襯衫和西裝褲是何時甩到地上的──不，他是記得，只是得想一想，但他不想再想了，麻煩得要死。他還沒成功拿下佐久間的皮帶呢，怎麼佐久間動動指尖他就連底褲都掉了，天底下哪有這麼不公平的事。  
佐久間抓著他尚未勃起的性器，像抓著一條又軟又滑的小蛇，布滿了繭的指尖小幅度地沿著繫帶摩娑，仍是一點反應也沒有，彷彿血液忘了該如何充進海綿體中，好去穿刺另外一個人的身體。  
「舒服？」  
「唔……」隔著酒精的膜，連快感都是鈍的，被打磨得圓圓滑滑，宛如整個人浸在熱水當中。沿著脊椎爬升的電流一點也不扎人，他感覺自己是顆沉在清酒瓶底部的醃梅。  
遭日曬風乾而皺成一團，如今又被酒泡得溼軟，輕輕一壓就會滲出汁液來。  
「欸、」  
「嗯？」佐久間忙著親他的肚臍，只隨便應了一聲。  
「現在的我很無趣嗎？」  
「不會啊，迷迷糊糊挺好的，很新鮮。」  
「你沒聽懂。」  
「……」  
三好已經嘗不到自佐久間舌尖滴落的唾液是否還有威士忌的味道，他的味蕾早就麻痺得徹底，連舌根最後一個細胞都疲乏，什麼味道都嘗不出來。  
怎樣都好。旅伴比往常要低沉數倍的嗓子沿著上顎骨流進頭腔。  
「你給我什麼，我就拿什麼。」  
「這麼委屈。」  
「會嗎？」  
他低下頭去替他口交。佐久間當真喝得不多，至少沒忘了該怎麼勃起。他嚐不出體液特有的苦味，只覺得腥，好似在日本吃過的秋刀魚裡的內臟與卵巢，那和血液同樣都是活物的氣味。味蕾在佐久間射精時終於有復活的跡象，當他吞下那些精液，感覺自己似乎變得更像個普通人了。  
「還繼續麼？」佐久間緩慢捲弄他的髮，換作平日絕對要發上一頓火。  
「當然繼續。」他仍用下頷煽情地逗弄著方垂軟的下身，直到它又開始隱隱發燙。  
三好沒阻止佐久間拿套，儘管他其實不喜歡，無論在上在下都不喜歡，但反正他正醉得身體遲鈍，交感神經變長了兩倍之有，如此多一層少一層也相差不了多少，倒不如圖個事後方便。可前戲長得磨人，十來分鐘能搞定的小事能磨成半小時，再從半小時磨成兩個小時，讓佐久間來做總會變成這樣。  
太久了。佐久間停在他的體內一動也不動，像刺進木板的釘子，卻又不似釘子安分。整個覆上來的身體好重。  
「你喜歡這樣？」  
「試試。你不喜歡？」  
「……磨人。」  
「不喜歡嗎？」  
「……」三好不說話了。與此同時被酒精催化過的想像力突然瘋狂奔馳，他想像佐久間嵌進來的下身就這麼生了細嫩的根，不燙，溫溫的，他們像一大塊擺在瓦斯爐旁的奶油，正緩緩地變軟塌陷、最後融成一大攤液態脂肪，只留下又薄又韌的輪廓，底下流動著臟器燉成的濃汁。於是佐久間沿著那些幼根淌進來，滿得彷彿要將他脹破。  
他沒勃起，於是也射不出來，多出來的只能沿著嘴渡還給佐久間，反正他們親個沒完，舌頭的動作比下半身要激烈得多。  
他們透過這般周而復始成為同一個生物。  
無論是誰去插入誰、佔有誰，皆是同樣，強硬地把對方壓搾殆盡後又蠻橫執拗地拿自己澆灌，直到根全泡爛在土裡。  
──這樣也不錯。三好想自己是忘了男人該怎麼射精，或許一輩子就浸在這般柔和卻永無止境的快意中不會高潮了，就這樣，暖暖地，迷迷糊糊地，昏昏欲睡。  
「你說我們還能這樣多久？」  
他想佐久間不會聽懂。  
「你希望多久就多久。」  
但他聽懂了，「到死為止也行。」  
「要是我們明天一起去自殺，那也是到死為止。」  
「你喝得真醉。」  
你忘了嗎？你們是不能自殺的。不能死、不能殺人，那是你們告訴我的，你一定還記得你那晚笑得多大聲。佐久間的聲帶貼著他的右胸，那兒沒有心臟，僅僅振動了肋骨和底下的肺片。  
「但、也行。」  
未能為國捐軀的前役軍人淡淡地笑了。作為回應，他使勁絞住了腸道，好讓佐久間射出來。  
「我睏了，想就這麼睡。」他輕聲說。  
「那你睡。」  
「你不要動。」  
「套子呢？」  
「放著。」  
「不太衛生哦。」  
「沒差……」  
他沒發洩出來，甚至沒消耗多少體力，卻還是想睡，想來也是酒精的功勞。

「明天再認真做一次。」  
「可以啊。」  
「我要上你。」  
「……好。」


End file.
